


Facing the Shadows of the Past

by Aquilaaqua



Series: FTSOTP 'verse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash Betrayed AU, Ash is Red, Ash is a Champion, Gen, Original Region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: In the aftermath his friends and family betraying him, Ash disappears only to become the champion of the Heiwa Region. With the new Pokemon Millennium Tournament being held there five years later, Ash will have to face the shadows of his so called friends in order to win the tournament once and for all. Takes place after XY & Z. Abilityshipping.Cross post on FanFiction.Net
Relationships: Ash Ketchum & Kalos Friends, Ash Ketchum & Unova Friends, Lila | Anabel/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Almost Everyone, ash ketchum & oc
Series: FTSOTP 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Far away from any other region lies the region of Heiwa. This particular region has sparked the interest of many regions due to its rich history and powerful Pokemon League. It is said that this league was built on the strength of the heroes who saved the region from the villainous Team Dawn who plunged the entire region on the darkness by waging war over the peaceful residents.

And now, they will get their chance to see for themselves what the region has to offer, for the first Pokemon Millennium Tournament is about to begin.

* * *

Over at the large stadium located on top of the tall mountain in the middle of the Heiwa region a large crowd had gathered for the annual Pokemon League tournament. Because of the small pool of challengers, challengers usually only need to gather eight badges to challenge the Elite Four of the Heiwa Region straight away. And this year, the league had a peculiar guest challenger.

“Who knew that this is what former champions do once they retire.” A girl in her late teens with long wavy auburn hair and green eyes remarked to her fellow Elites as she gazed at the challenger on the other side of the tinted window of the waiting room. She was wearing a long sleeve aquamarine dress decorated with sequins and pearls. The dress was split open in the center in front, forming a tail behind her. She also wore matching aquamarine leggings and sparkly heels. She also has a pearl headpiece with a shell hanging in the center.

One of her fellow Elites glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Reika, it’s not just any other former champion, it’s Steven Stone, one of the strongest champions, next to Cynthia.”

Reika raised an eyebrow back at him. “That is a very ironic statement, Daimen, considering the shipping between them.”

Daimen was a man around Reika’s age with short wavy red hair and grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a neat grey shirt with a white vest and brown cargo pants. Over them was a grey flowing robe which was decorated with white boarders and cloud patterns. He was also wearing dark combat boots.

“Reika, Daimen, you guys should be getting ready, not gossiping about the challenger.” Arata, the leader of the Elite Four sighed. His red hair was spiked and has purple eyes. He was wearing an orange suit which was decorated with red, orange and yellow sequins and red boots. He nodded at the last Elite in the room. “Look at Muraku, he’s already done and the both of you have yet to prepare your pokemon.”

The last Elite, Muraku, returned the nod and resumed checking his pokemon. His hair was long jet black with white accents at each side of his head. His eyes were unique for they were purple-yellow. He was wearing a white shirt with a black velvet jacket which extends behind him. He was also wearing black velvet pants and dress shoes.

Reika and Daimen rolled their eyes but picked up their pokeballs and fastened them to their belts or placed them in the pockets of their costumes. Even so, they knew that Arata means well and just wants them to give their best first impression to everyone.

“Where’s Red?” Muraku asked, breaking the silence.

“He’s still at Kanto. We’ll skip his introductions tonight and wait and see if the challenger does get past Reika. If he does, he’ll make his appearance.” Arata explained as they headed out of the door to the platforms where they will make their debut along with the challenger.

“Nice to know the confidence he has in you.” Daimen joked as they stood on their respective platforms which are far away from each other and have smaller platforms surrounding them. They released their Pokemon on the smaller platforms so that they can provide the special effects when they rise.

* * *

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Heiwa Region’s Eight Pokemon League!” The MC yelled into her mic. She was strangely familiar looking due to her long pink hair which was constantly changing styles in the past when she was stalking a certain trainer to steal his Pikachu. However, those were the days of the past and now, Jessie is an honorable member of Heiwa’s Pokemon League’s staff with her main jobs being the MC and referee.

“The challenger this year is no stranger to some of us. Give it up for Steven Stone! The former champion of Hoenn!” Jessie continued to yell into her mic. The platform on one side of the stadium rose, showing the ever presentable heir of Devon Corp. He offered a small smile to the crowd and waved. The crowd good-naturedly waved back and cheered on encouragements.

“And on this side, we have Heiwa’s Elite Four!” Jessie waved her hand on the other side of the stage. One by one, the platforms rose although they were darkened. “With the temperament of the wind and strength of a hurricane, we present to you our favorite flying type specialist, Daimen!”

The crowd began to cheer wildly as the spotlight fell on Daimen. His flying type Pokemon sent their moves up of Air Slash and Gust in the air, creating the effect of winds around him. His cloak fluttered with the winds and he spun around, waving his hands to greet the crowds.

“And next up, a polite gentleman yet, hiding his full strength in the dark, our dark type specialist, Muraku!”

The spotlight next landed on Muraku who gave a polite wave and nod. His Pokemon sent out Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses in the air, shadowing his face every once in a while, creating the effect of a mysterious trainer.

“Up next, graceful as a wave but powerful as a tsunami, we have our favorite water specialist and Top Coordinator, Reika, the Mermaid of Heiwa!”

As the spotlight shone on Reika, her pokemon sent showers of water and bubbles in the air, creating a waterfall effect. Reika grinned and twirled around, waving at the crowd, the sequins and pearls on her dress creating the effect of waves.

“And last but not least, having the passion which ignites flames and the heart of a lion, we proudly present to you our leader of the Elites and former champion, Arata!”

Instead of having the spotlight shine on him, Arata’s pokemon lighted up his platform with a series of Flamethrowers and Will-O-Wisp. This made the patterns on his suit look like real dancing around.

“And there you have it folks, our Elite Four of Heiwa!” Jessie paused and leaned over as Arata whispered something to her which made her slightly disgruntled. “And unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, our Champion Red will be absent tonight.”

This elicited a series of groans from the crowds. But Jessie waved her hand with a smile. “However, if the challenger does, and I mean ‘ _if_ ’, get past the Elite Four, he will grace us with his presence and take on the challenger!”

This seemed to cheer up the crowds. All of the Elite Four’s platforms, except for Daimen’s, were lowered back down. Daimen recalled his pokemon and met Steven at the center of the battling field.

“Welcome to the Heiwa Pokemon League. We are honored to have a respectable trainer in our mist.” Daimen grinned easily, slipping into his customary greeting for all challengers as he is the first Elite they face.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Steven returned. “I can see that the concept of a dramatic entrance is not lost here.”

“Exactly.” Daimen’s grin only grew. “We aim to show our strength from the start and we never portray ourselves differently. May our battle be one to be remembered.”

They shook hands and returned to their respective sides. Jessie took her spot at the side of the field as referee and raised her hands. “The six on six battle between the challenger, Steven and Elite Four Daimen will now begin. Both sides are allowed substitutions and the battle will be over when all of one side’s pokemon are defeated. Bring out your pokemon!”

“Aggron, to me!” Steven sent out his first Pokemon.

“Let the winds guide you, Noivern!” Daimen sent out his.

“Battle begin!”


	2. Red's Past

Far away in Kanto a few days later, on the roof of the Battle Frontier HQ in Saffron City, the person who was once Ash, but now known as Red, tilted his head when he heard the ringing of his WristCom. He had wild black hair which covered his right eye and was wearing his signature red cap over it. He wore a simply blue vest with a grey shirt underneath it and black pants. He also wore casual sneakers.

“Aren’t you going to pick it up?” Pikachu asked. Thanks to is aura, Red managed to understand him.

“It’s probably updates on the challenger.” Red shrugged, taking his time to answer it. “Did you guys beat the challenger?”

“ _No, he already beat Reika. And it would do you good to answer our calls immediately instead of taking your time.”_ Arata growled as his face appeared on the screen. In the background, Red could make out a scoff from Daimen and spotted Reika rolling her eyes in the corner of the screen.

Internally, Red also rolled his eyes. Sure, Arata is a great trainer and a good friend ever since he stepped foot onto the Heiwa region. But his strictness was annoying at times. Nevertheless, Red respected him for it for his strictness in training and conduct which made them one of the strongest Pokemon Leagues.

_“So, if you don’t mind, please make your way back here in case the challenger by some miracle or skill get pass me. You have two weeks, tops.”_ Arata continued.

“Who is this challenger that managed to get pass Reika and the others?” Red frowned curiously.

_“Unsurprisingly, a former champion and one whom you might personally know, Steven Stone.”_

Red jerked his head up. “Steven? I didn’t think that he would come all the way to Heiwa to take on the league.”

_“Don’t know, don’t care. All I know is that even with my type advantage, he’s smart enough to overcome that so I have to step up my game.”_ Arata shrugged. _“And I expect you to be back, whether he reaches you or not.”_

“Alright, alright. I’ll be back as soon as I finish the negotiations with Scott.” Red sighed and hung up. “Man, of all people…”

“At least it’s not one of the traitors.” Pikachu snide. Red clenched his fist and nodded in agreement. It has been five years since he was betrayed by his ‘friends’ and ‘family’, but it always seemed to be just like yesterday.

* * *

_“Man, we lost again.” Ash sighed as he walked through Pallet Town to get to his house. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder like usual and nodded sadly. They had been very close to winning this time around for they had reached the finals of a Pokemon League for the first time. Even so, Alain was too strong for them. However, they lost, fair and square, so they did not hold it against Alain, especially since it was an intense yet fun match._

_“We’re back!” Ash called once he stepped into his home._

_“Ash!” Delia greeted him and Pikachu with a hug. “You’re back! Your friends are waiting for you in the dining room.” She said, pushing him in the direction of said room. Inside, he was surprise to see Brock, Misty, Tracey, Max, May and Dawn._

_“Guys! What brings you here?” Ash greeted them warmly. But strangely, they were quiet and had forced smiles. “Guys?”_

_“Ash, I asked them to come here for a purpose.” Delia said quietly as she stood behind Brock’s chair, struggling to pick her next words._

_Sensing this, Brock helped her by starting. “Ash, we saw your performance at the Lumiose Conference. And it’s hard for us to say this, but we have come to a similar conclusion.”_

_“What’s that?” Ash asked carefully, dreading what was about to come._

_“Well, you see.” Delia took over, rubbing her hands together nervously, knowing that her son would not take this well. “After all this time, you only managed to get to the finals of a pokemon league after years of trying. So I think…” She took a deep breath to calm herself for her next words. “I think it’s best that you give up your dream and stay home with me.”_

_Ash and Pikachu stood shell shocked at her words. Here was his mother, his biggest supporter all this time, telling him to give up on his dreams…_

_“She’s right, Ash.” Brock continued. “Look, I know that this is hard for you to listen, but you have to face reality.”_

_“Even if you challenge another league, you’ll only fail.” Misty sniffed, turning up her nose at him and Pikachu._

_“Best that you quit and allow those who are truly strong take their place at the top, weakling. That way, we can stop pretending that you are strong when all you are is a failed trainer.” Max sneered._

_Ash and Pikachu could only stare at them in shock, not wanting to believe what they were saying but apparently they were not done for May continued the triad._

_“Ash, please listen to them. I for one am thankful that you helped me stand on my feet when I first started out on my journey, but even I think you’ll be better off being at home with Ms. Ketchum. Stop kidding yourself with your fantasy of being a Pokemon Master.”_

_Dawn did not say anything but nodded in agreement with May’s words._

_Dumbstruck, Ash only stumbled backwards. “I need time to think.” As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he ran upstairs, locking himself in his room._

_“Pika?” Pikachu gazed at him sadly. He badly wanted to zap them in the dining room but he knew that he had to stay with Ash and be by his side._

_“Pikachu, I’m going to prove them wrong.” Ash suddenly said, filled with strong determination, startling his starter. “I lied to them just now when I said that I wanted to think. I’ve already made up my mind. I’m going to go out there and prove them wrong.”_

_“Pika!” Pikachu pumped his fist in agreement._

_“First thing’s first, we need to get everything we need and get out of here with everyone.” Ash mentioned as he began to change into darker clothes: a black hoodie jacket and dark pants. And by ‘everyone’ he meant all of his pokemon at Professor Oak’s lab. He tossed a few things out of his bag, mainly Misty’s lure and a few other mementoes from his so-called friends. In their place, he placed all of his money savings and remaining clothes._

_“Come on Pikachu.” Ash whispered as he opened up the window, jumping to the tree that grew just outside his window. Pikachu quickly followed him out. As soon as they climbed down the tree, they quietly ran towards the lab, thankful that it was already dark so no one saw them._

_Once they arrived at the lab, Ash paused and turned to Pikachu. “Round up everyone for me. I’m going to try to convince Professor Oak of what my…” The words died in his throat. But Pikachu understood. He patted his trainer’s shoulder comfortingly and ran off in the direction of the corral._

_Taking a deep breath, Ash knocked on the door. However, much to his surprise, it was Gary who answered it, not Professor Oak._

_“Ash?” Gary raised an eyebrow quizzically. “What are you doing here at this time of the day? Wait, never mind that.” He suddenly held up his hands, forestalling the Pikachu trainer. He could tell that something was wrong with his childhood friend and rival so instead of questioning him now, he decided to wait for his grandfather to ask those questions._

_“Sorry Gary.” Ash rubbed the back of his head apologetically. “I need to see Professor Oak. It’s urgent.”_

_“Sure.” Gary shrugged, letting him in._

_“By the way, when did you come back to Pallet Town?” Ash asked curiously._

_“Just this morning.” Gary shrugged. “I knew that you’ll be coming back today as well but Grandpa told me that you’ll be back late so I figured coming over to visit you tomorrow. By the way, I saw the Lumiose Conference and read the reports of Team Flare. You were great in both instances.”_

_Ash instantly froze in his steps and turned a glare at him. “Are you trying to sugarcoat my failures!? I know the truth, I’m a failed trainer and I will never become a Pokemon Master!”_

_Gary stood dumbstruck. What in the world made Ash think like that?_

_Apparently he was not the only one for Professor Oak, who was just around the corner, heard every word Ash said. Without warning, he went up to the trainer, startling both boys._

_“Ash, my boy, why would you think like that?” He demanded. Left with no choice, Ash told them what transpired just now. Needless to say, both researchers were horrified and disbelieved at what he told them._

_“I cannot believe it.” Professor Oak shook his head sadly. He had known Delia for a very long time and to hear that she no longer wants to support her son’s dream was a huge shock for him._

_“Grandpa…” Gary trailed off, not sure of how to react. He had not known Ash’s former travelling companions very well, but even so, he thought that they were always supportive of Ash’s goal just as he was supportive of theirs. How wrong he was._

_“So, I’m leaving.” Ash sniffed. “I don’t know where I’m going or if I’ll ever come back here, but I know what I’m going to do. I’m going to prove them wrong. It may take years, but I don’t care.”_

_Professor Oak exchanged glances with his grandson and forced a smile. “Well, if that’s what you want to do, then we won’t stop you. Know that you at least have two people who are still behind you.”_

_Professor Oak straightened up. “I presume that you’re going to bring all of you pokemon?”_

_“That’s the plan.” Ash nodded. “Pikachu’s rounding them all up now.”_

_“Right.” He nodded. “Then you’re going to need it.” He nodded at Gary who nodded and went inside one of the rooms to retrieve the thing his grandfather wanted._

_“As you know that under the Pokemon League rules, all trainers are allowed to carry a maximum number of six pokemon. If you want to carry more than that, you’re going to need a special certificate from an authorized personnel of the League like me to do so.” Professor Oak explained. “I need your Pokedex.”_

_Ash handed over said item just as Gary came back with a chip. Professor Oak inserted the chip into the Pokedex and did some configuration to it before giving it back. “There. You’re all set. You can carry all of you pokemon without any legal problems now. Do you want to stay for the night before leaving?”_

_“No.” Ash shook his head. “It won’t be long before they find out that I’m gone. I want to leave before they do so.”_

_“Good luck Ashy boy.” Gary smirked. “Your pokemon’s pokeballs are in the third room to the left. If anyone asks, we’ll say that your pokemon ran away and you did not come here.”_

_“That’s not a believable story.” Ash raised an eyebrow._

_“But if they can’t prove we’re lying, it will be believable.” Gary’s smirk only grew._

_“Point taken.” Ash said after some thought._

_“Anyway, if you don’t know where to go from here, you can ask Scott.” Professor Oak suggested as Ash gathered up his Pokeballs. “He’s asked for you a few times before and I think he mentioned once that he was hoping that you’ll go to a region but I forgot what the region is called.”_

_“That’s fine. I’ll check with him.” Ash shrugged and went out to the corral. His pokemon were gathered, some of them sympathetic for him while others were clearly angry at what his former friends said to him. He offered a weak smile and recalled all of them except for Charizard._

_“Good luck, Ash. May your future continue to be bright.” Professor Oak wished him._

_“Thank you Professor, for everything you and Gary did for me tonight.” Ash nodded back and flew off on Charizard._

* * *

“…Which leads us to here.” Red hummed as he and Pikachu headed back to the conference room in the building. “Scott recommended us to the Heiwa region, we travelled around, collecting badges and new friends, stopping Team Dawn from rising again and became the Champion. Little did we know that Scott intentionally sent us there because he and Brandon were also from Heiwa and wanted us to help stop the war from happening again.”

“And we are grateful for that.” Scott grinned as he came up to him, having heard what he said.

“Scott.” Red smirked at him. “We may have to speed up the negotiations. We have a challenger that’s wiping my Elites off their feet.”

Scott only let out his jolly laugh and nodded. “Sure thing. We’re just about done here.” He pushed open the doors of the conference room, revealing the seven Frontier Brains of the Kanto branch and the six Frontier Brains of the Sinnoh branch. Yes, six. The final Frontier Brain of the Sinnoh branch is none other than Paul. Even Red had been surprised by the development.

But apparently, while he had been working on becoming Heiwa’s Champion, Paul had conquered both the Sinnoh branch and the Kanto branch after defeating Brandon once and for all. After that, Scott offered him the position of Frontier Brain in the Sinnoh branch, having seen his potential and his change in attitude towards his pokemon. And unlike Ash, Paul accepted. So now, he commands the sixth facility of the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh, the Battle Stadium and the title Stadium Master.

“So, continuing where we left off, are we all in agreement of opening a new branch in Heiwa?” Scott asked his employees. “All those who are in agreement, raise your hand.”

After counting the votes, he nodded. “All are in agreement to the proposal. And all those in agreement to have Anabel transferred to Heiwa, raise your hands!”

This proposal shocked Ash for this was the first he heard of it. Sure, he had no problem with it, especially since it was Anabel. During his journey in Heiwa, she had dropped by occasionally and was a great source of encouragement and comfort for him. They had grown closer as friends, but he had no idea that Scott and the rest were plotting to get them together. Even Paul had been roped into it but the only reason why he had agreed to the plan was because he knew that everyone would not leave him alone until he did.

“Well, we are all in agreement.” Scott said too cheerfully and turned to Red. “Sorry we didn’t run this pass you but this was a last minute arrangement. Anabel had requested to be transferred over to Heiwa since we might not be able to find any trainer strong enough to fit the criterial to become a frontier brain yet and since Heiwa is not the most desirable visitation place just yet.”

Red turned to Anabel who nodded shyly. Red merely smiled and nodded. “I have no problems with that but I have to run it through my Elites first even though I’m sure they will agree. Officializing will take a while though since we did not discuss it beforehand.”

“Take your time.” Scott waved his hand dismissively, though inwardly, he was jumping for joy. He had finally found a way to get Ash and Anabel together despite Anabel ironically being the one to suggest the transfer in the first place. Anyone can see how much she cares for him and Scott was not one to stand in the way of their happiness even if they cannot see it yet.

“If that’s all we have to discuss, I have to go now. My duties as Champion and all.” Red sighed.

“We understand.” Spencer answered for all of them. “We will see you and your friends at the Millennium Tournament.”

“You better give us a good challenge if any of us come against you.” Paul said sternly.

“You bet.” Red smirked and left.


	3. Red vs Steven

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is the night we have been waiting for!” A different MC this time, James yelled into his mic as he greeted the crowd. “For the past few weeks, we have seen the challenger Steven bring down one Elite after another. Tonight, we will have the Champion’s challenge! Will Steven be able to take the title of Heiwa’s Champion? Or will Red retain his title for the fifth year!?”

The crowd was roaring uncontrollably at this point. It was very rare for anyone to reach the champion, much less beat them. During Arata’s time as Champion, he had managed to retain his title until his third year where he lost to Red. And then he had retained his title until now. But it was mostly because most challengers could not get past his Elites.

In his personal waiting room, Red took a deep breath and looked around at his pokemon that he will be using that night: Pikachu, Noctowl, Sceptile, Buizel, Leavanny, and Hawlucha. It was a strange line up with no fixed strategy, but that was fine with him. He had faith in his Pokemon and that’s what matters.

He had changed his attire to something more formal and flashy like his Elites. He had foregone his red cap and had his hair wilder than before. He wore a long charcoal grey coat which came with a hood. The coat also has black borders and the logo of Heiwa’s Pokemon League. He also wore white shirt and pants with black lines.

As he walked over to his platform, Arata jogged over with a note. “Red, I just got a message from Mr. Goodshow. He wants you to announce the Millennium Tournament after the Champion’s Challenge.”

Red took the note and scanned it over. He nodded and handed it back. “Got it.”

Arata looked around and nodded in approval at his Pokemon which were positioned on the smaller platforms around Red’s platform. “Show him what the Champion of Heiwa is made of.”

“I will.” Red nodded and became lost in thought. “I just hope that he won’t figure out who the person the Champion of Heiwa used to be.”

Arata’s face softened as his pokemon gazed at him sympathetically. He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter. Look, I know that you don’t want to be seen as Ash Ketchum anymore, but that is the person whom we all know despite your cover as Red the Champion. How he takes it, I’m sure that he won’t antagonize you for it. And I believe he is a reliable person who won’t spill your secret.”

Pikachu nodded in agreement, hoping onto his shoulder and nuzzling against his cheek comfortingly. His other pokemon also nodded, reminding him that no matter if he is Ash or Red, they will always be by his side.

“Alright. Thanks.” Red grinned, flipping up his hood. Arata stepped back as the platform began to rise.

“The time has come! Our Champion Challenge battle begins now!” James screamed as Steven’s platform rose first. “On this side, we have our challenger Steven who has for the first time defeated all of the Elite Four, a feat only our Champion Red has ever done! And on the other side, we have none other than our Champion Red!”

The roaring of the crowds became defending as Red’s pokemon sent their attacks out, colliding above Red. This created a massive spectrum of fireworks which the crowd enjoyed. With one hand, Red flipped off his hood and raised his fist up.

“Welcome everyone to the Champion Challenge Battle of Heiwa’s Pokemon League Conference!” He greeted when James passed the mic to him. “As all of you know, I am Champion Red. I warmly welcome everyone for coming here. Enjoy our battle! I can tell that this will truly be one to be remembered!”

He handed back the mic to James and met Steven on the field for the customary handshake.

“It is a great honor to battle you here today, Champion Red.” Steven greeted him and gave him a knowing look, adding quietly. “And it has been a long time since we last saw each other at Kalos, Ash.”

Pikachu stilled on his trainer’s shoulders. But Red froze for a second but turned away. “I am not surprised that you figured it out this quick. But I ask of you to remain it a secret. The world is not ready to know that the naïve, weak trainer of Ash Ketchum is actually Champion Red of the Heiwa Region.”

Steven stared at the back of the Pikachu trainer as he retreated back to his side of the field. This was no longer the free spirited trainer he knew. Instead, he was a seasoned trainer hardened by whatever happened in the past. Nevertheless, he returned to his side of the field and got ready. Answers can be obtained later. For now, he had to focus on the match.

James saw that they were in position and raised his hand. “Alright folks, the six on six battle between the challenger Steven and Champion Red is about to begin. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Trainers, call out your pokemon!”

“To me, Skamory!”

“You’re up Levanny!”

Up in the Elite Four’s viewing room, Daimen raised an eyebrow. “That’s a weird match up. But then again, what should we expect from Red?”

“True.” Muraku nodded in agreement with a small smile. “I have no doubt that he has a plan. If not, he’ll make up something as it goes.”

“That’s the battling style of Champion Red.” Arata sighed but there was a smile on his face. Even Reika leaned forward in anticipation.

Down on the field, James brought down his hand. “Champion Red gets the first move. Begin!”

“Levanny, Energy Ball!” Red called out. Levanny immediately obeyed and fired the Energy Ball from its mouth at Skamory who could not dodge. But given that it is not very effective against Skamory, it did not land a scratch on it.

“Skamory, use Aerial Ace!” Steven now ordered. Red instantly sharpened his gaze as Skamory flipped in the air and was covered in white streaks before seemingly disappearing as it sped up.

“X-Scissor, to your right!” Red called when he spotted the blur to Levanny’s right. It barely managed to block Skamory with X-Scissors.

“Use Toxic!”

Red’s eyes became wide when the attack hit close range, inflicting the status of poison on Levanny. Levanny pushed off Skamory and jumped back unsteadily.

“Levanny, are you alright?” Red asked concernedly, Pikachu shouting encouragement beside him. Levanny forced itself to nod and gave him a thumbs up despite the purple blush on its face and its breaths coming out short. Even so, Red knew that it could keep going. “Energy Ball! Back to back!”

This time, Levanny produced multiple Energy Balls and fired them at Skamory.

“Bat them away with Steel Wing.” Steven calmly ordered. Skamory followed through that order and batted away the Energy Balls with its metallic wings. But what Steven did not anticipate is the pale green streaks vibrating down on Skamory.

* * *

“He was using Energy Ball to lower Skamory’s Sp. Defense.” Reika noted with a knowing grin. “Anyone want to guess which move he’s aiming for?”

The Daimen and Muraku only exchanged smirks at this, having seen this strategy once before during the Champion Challenge between Red and Arata five years ago. Arata rolled his eyes and stood up.

“I’m going to get some coffee.”

“You’re not going to watch the remainder of the match?” Reika raised an eyebrow.

“He’s got Skamory in the bag. Whether Levanny can last through the poison with Steven’s next pokemon is the challenge.” Arata shrugged. “Then again, he still has five more pokemon after that.”

The others only shared smirks, knowing that their Champion can do what they cannot do.

* * *

“Levanny, String Shot! You know what to do after that.” Red ordered, wanting to finish this battle quickly before Levanny was done in by poison. Levanny followed through the order and shot out the sticky web at Skamory, making sure to wrap up its wing joints.

“Use Steel Wing to cut through the web! Hurry!” Sensing the urgency in its trainer’s voice, Skamory’s wings became metallic and began sawing through the webs. On the other side of the field, Levanny was standing still with its antennas glowing, clearly charging up a Solar Beam.

“Fire away!”

Steven’s eyes became wide as Levanny fired the Solar Beam at Skamory just as it managed to cut through the last web but could not dodge. As the Solar Beam dissipated, Skamory was lying on the ground, knocked out.

“Skamory is unable to battle, Levanny wins this round.” James declared.

Steven quietly returned Skamory, thanking it. He observed Levanny and nodded his head in understanding as he figured out Red’s strategy. “You purposely used Energy Ball to lower Skamory’s Sp. Defense. Solar Beam would not be very effective under normal circumstances. But in this case, Skamory was vulnerable to it because of the Energy Ball barge.”

Red tiled his head, revealing his right eye slightly as though daring Steven to come at them with everything he’s got. “Let’s resume the battle.”

“Challenger Steven, call out your next pokemon.”

“Alright.” Steven shrugged. “To me, Claydol!”

Red eyed Levanny carefully, noting that Levanny would not last much longer out there. But as though sensing its trainer’s worry, Levanny shook its head and gave him a firm look. Red relented to his pokemon’s request and nodded at James to continue.

“Let the battle continue!”

“Earth Power!”

Claydol’s body began to glow gold as the ground cracked underneath Levanny.

“String Shot!” Red ordered frantically. With the help of the powerful sticky web, Levanny caught Claydol and used it as an anchor to haul itself out of the crack. But it was clear that it was nearing its limit for its ability Swarm was activated. Levanny only has one more shot before it fainted.

“Claydol, finish it with Extrasensory.” Steve commanded.

Levanny gritted its teeth as it was flung up by the mysterious psychic move but this was the chance Red and it were waiting for.

“X-Scissors! Give it all you got!” Red roared. Using String Shot on one of the walls to maneuver itself midair, it went flying towards Claydol with its glowing arms crossed together. As Levanny collided into Claydo, there was a huge explosion which hid both pokemon. Red and Steven tensed, waiting for the smoke to clear.

But when it did, both pokemon were down with swirls in their eyes.

“Both pokemon are unable to battle. It’s a double knockout.” James crossed his hands.

Steven and Red recalled their pokemon, thanking them for their hard work. Their eyes hardened. Steven was already down two pokemon while Red still had five. Even so, they knew that they cannot lower their guard at this point.

* * *

“Oh wow.” Reika said a little while later. Both Red and Steven were clearly giving their all, as evident by the intense matches. After the double knockout, they had sent out Hawlucha and Metagross respectively. But Hawlucha had succumbed to Metagross’s Meteor Mash and Zen Headbutt combo.

After that, Sceptile had gone next. Soon, it turned to a Mega Evolution battle with Red surprising everyone by revealing that he had a Mega Fastener with the Mega Stone being disguised in the cloak fastener. It was a very close match but in the end, Sceptile pulled a close win with Leaf Blade. However, instead of continuing on with it, Red opt to forfeit it and continue with Buizel since Sceptile was too weak to continue. And Steven summoned out Cradily.

From here, it was a continuous seesaw battle with the both of them down to their final pokemon: Aggron and Pikachu.

“It’s hard to tell who’s going to win, but if I had to bet, I’d say Red.” Arata said, calmly sipping on his coffee.

“That’s for sure.” Daimen nodded in agreement. “Steven is strong; I’ll give him that. But, Red’s potential is unlimited.”

“Look!” Reika pointed down at the field as Pikachu dodged Aggron’s Iron Tail by spinning around using Quick Attack. It then used Thunderbolt on the field to make rocks fly up and then Iron Tail to send them towards Aggron. While it was distracted deflecting the rocks with Dragon Claw, Pikachu landed the finishing move of Thunder.

“…He did it.” Muraku broke the silence.

“Yup.” Arata grinned with a nod.

* * *

Down at the field, Steven and Red met for a handshake.

“That was an amazing battle, Red. I haven’t had one like this ever since I relinquished my title back to Wallace.” Steven accepted his loss graciously.

“…Me too.” Red nodded. “I know that you have questions, but I was hoping that you would wait until the Millennium Tournament to get them. I have no intention of satisfying your curiosity now.”

Steven blinked but accepted this. Red gestured at James and took the mic. Planting on a smile, he raised his hand to get the attention of the crowd. “Residents of the Heiwa Region, it is a great pleasure for me to tell you that the Pokemon League has decided host its one and only Millennium Tournament here in the Heiwa Region!”

Roars of shock and disbelieve rang out through the stadium and from the homes of the people watching the match. But Red continued on. “Yes, you heard right. The Pokemon League has decided to hold the Millennium Tournament here on Mt. Harmony. The tournament will be held within two months from now. Invitations for the participations to the League officials such as the Champions, Elite Four and Gym Leaders have been sent out but there will be more for potential trainers to participate at the invitation of the League officials. I hope to see all of you again here in two months for the tournament.”


	4. Celebrations and Work

As soon as he could, Red fled from the Pokemon Center from all the reporters and fans back to the stadium where his Elites were waiting.

“Hey Red.” Daimen greeted with his Salamance and Pidgeot beside him. Arata and Muraku had their Charizard and Hydregon out as well. Like every year, after the Mt. Harmony Conference ends, they would gather back at the stadium to head back to Red’s secret hideout at the other side of the mountain. Reika hopped on Charizard with Arata while Red got on Salamance. Daimen and Muraku hopped on their respective rides.

They flew off and circled around the mountain to a small cavern in the wall. The cavern was actually an entrance to a massive cave. There was a bar on one side of the cave and a meeting table in the middle as well as a TV on the wall. Red’s personal living quarters was a room far off on the other side of the cave. Beside it was several other guest room for his Elites in case they wished to crash there instead of heading back to their respective areas they are in charge of. Further into the cave was a natural forest which makes a great training and resting ground for the pokemon.

The group sent out the rest of their pokemon to head off into the forest to rest while they headed to the bar.

“To Red!” Arata called out a toast with his Champaign. “For winning the Champion’s Challenge and retaining his title for another year!”

“To Red!” The rest cheered.

“Thanks guys.” Red grinned. He winked at Pikachu who winked back and reached behind a cupboard. “But, if you guys remember, there is always something we do to the Elites who lost against the challenger.”

There was an elicit of groans but they could not go against the tradition they started when Red became the Champion. Pikachu soon reemerged with the bottle of strong brandy Red kept specially for this occasion.

“Do we have to?” Reika whined. Normally, she did not have to drink it because challengers usually do not get past Muraku. “And to remind you, we’re underage.”

“That did not stop you guys from making me drink this twice during Red’s second and third year.” Daimen joked as he poured out a glass for each of them.

“And that did not stop us from going up against Team Dawn when we were what? Ten, Eleven?” Muraku commented offhandedly as he took his glass.

“Muraku, please don’t.” Arata pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to go back there tonight.”

“He’s right.” Red nudged the dark type specialist. “Look, I know that the Team Dawn era is not a good time for all of you, which is why, tonight will only be a night of celebrations and work.”

Reika and Daimen groaned at that. “Why work?”

“It’s still early, so we can work a bit on the Millennium Tournament’s outsider trainers’ invitation. That way, we don’t have to rush it once we are done with the post conference paperwork.” Red pointed out and nodded at the glasses in their hands. “Now guys?”

They sighed and looked at their glasses reluctantly but rules were rules. They drank it down in one gulp. Reika instantly gagged while Arata had to lean on the bar to steady himself from the onslaught of the taste of the brandy. Daimen had little trouble swallowing it down while Muraku closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Red said cheerfully. After a few more glasses of the milder Champaign, they gathered at the meeting table. Red took out some of the documents relating to the tournament and distributed it among the Elites.

“Ok, so the League is going to handle the sub-stadiums and accommodations, so we only need to oversee the construction and the invitation of outside trainers.” Red told them. Activating his laptop, he displayed the current list of participating League officials on the TV.

“I did not announce the full list just now though. Scott managed to get the Frontier Brains in and the Elite Four of Alola had the Trial Captains and Island Kahunas invited but there is no absolute confirmation that they will participate in the Tournament.”

They read through it but Red froze at the Kanto Gym Leaders section. Pikachu saw what made his trainer freeze and sparks flew out of his cheek. Arata frowned and scanned through the list, stopping at the Cerulean City Gym Leader’s name.

“Oh…that so called friend of yours will be there.”

Reika let out a snort. “You mean that Water Master wannabe.”

“Not just her.” Daimen narrowed his eyes as he leaned in closer. “Look at who is the Pewter Gym Leader.”

They followed his gaze and frowned. On it was Brock’s name, not Forrest. It was not that they had anything against Forrest, but they were fairly certain that Forrest was supposed to be the official gym leader since Brock was supposedly studying to become a Pokemon Doctor.

“I wonder why it is Brock being the gym leader and not his brother. It’s too suspicious.” Muraku narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Red suddenly spoke in a hard voice, startling most of them. “All I know is that I’m going to hit the whole group of the traitors here in this tournament.”

The Elites exchanged glances and smirked. Arata gave Red a pat on his shoulder. “And we will help with that. It also helps that there will be a major Pokemon Contest and Showcase during the period of the tournament which I will be in charge of organizing. I am fairly certain that two particular coordinators will not be able to resist the opportunity.”

“So I get to humiliate them?” Reika perked up.

“Sure.” Red nodded with a sardonic grin.

“Guys, look at this.” Muraku passed out the list of potential trainers the League is already planning to invite. “Max is on the list.”

Red immediately snatched the list and smirked. “It says in his qualifications that he won the Ever Grand Conference but Sidney defeated him in a one-sided match during his Elite Challenge.”

“No wonder.” Daimen snorted as he recalled reading about it. “I remember reading up on the forums and some people said that Max was bragging too much about being the champion during the match that Sidney got fed up with him and defeated all of his Pokemon when he was bragging.”

Red and Pikachu exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. Arata gave Daimen a thumbs up. He knew that he intentionally said that to take Red’s mind off the awful memories of the betrayal that were surfacing.

“By the way, Red, you haven’t told us the results of the negotiations with Scott.” Muraku remembered.

“Oh, Scott is going to go ahead with the plan to set up a new branch of the Battle Frontier here in Heiwa. And Anabel will be transferring here.”

Arata’s head shot up in surprise. “Anabel? I didn’t know about that.”

“It was a last minute thing that he did not get a chance to discuss with me before. But I had no problems with it.” Red sighed tiredly. Pikachu and Arata exchanged knowing looks while the others looked on in confusion until it clicked in Reika’s mind.

“Is Anabel the lady who was travelling with Red a majority of the time when he was conquering the gyms here?”

“Yup.” Arata nodded with sly grin. “She had to leave before the final confrontation against Team Dawn though. Pity because she missed out on seeing Red becoming the Champion.”

“…Those two sound close.” Daimen said awkwardly.

“Anyway,” Red cleared his throat. “We will need to prepare the paperwork to approve the transfer. But that can be after the tournament. In the meantime, we only have to focus on our regular duties and the invitation list. Although, I think it will be fast. Our selection pool is smaller than other regions. We will also take turns monitoring the construction at Mt. Harmony while training to become stronger.”

“Alright, boss.” Daimen stretched from his seat. They continued discussing several trainers to be invited. After an hour or so, one by one, they got up and headed to their respective rooms to crash for the night. And so, only Muraku and Red were left.

“You should go to sleep.” Red mentioned to him. “Professor Darcy would not be happy if she found out you were staying up late.”

“I will.” Muraku reassured him. “I just wanted to check on something.” He scrolled through the current participant’s list and paused at the Mahogany Town Gym Leader. “Mia.”

Red smiled and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll see her at the tournament. I’m not surprise that she worked her way up to take Pryce’s place when he retired.”

Muraku nodded quietly as he stared at the profile photo of his twin sister. During Arata’s time as Champion, she was originally the ice type specialist of the Elite Four. But shortly after Red became the champion, she and Muraku got into a major disagreement which led to her resignation from the Elite Four and left Heiwa. Hench, Arata had to step in and took her spot in the Elite Four.

Those who kept in contact with her knew that she had travelled all the way to Johto and was training under Pryce to become his successor. And apparently, she had.

* * *

_In Pewter City, Kanto_

“A toast! To Brock and Misty for being invited to the Millennium Tournament!” Tracey cheered as he, May, Dawn, and Max toasted for their two friends. They were currently celebrating the admission of the two said gym leaders to the Millennium Tournament at one of the restaurants of Pewter Cit.

“Thanks guys.” Misty said, pretending to be humble about it. She then added airily. “Me being invited is natural, since I am a gym leader and all.”

“Me too.” Brock smirked. “I have to admit, this tournament will be a nice place to woe the ladies with my skills, especially since I don’t have to compete with that gym leader wannabe brother of mine.”

“Just be careful or Crogrunk would stick a Poison Jab at you.” Max jested, leading everyone to burst out laughing.

“Very funny. I wonder why I never got rid of that meddling Pokemon.” Brock grumbled.

“Anyway, all that aside, are you going to participate as well, Max?” Dawn enquired.

“Of course.” Max bragged. “I won the Ever Grand Conference so I will definitely be invited. It’s just that they haven’t sent out the invitations. If only I won against Sidney, I would have become the Champion of Hoenn and automatically allowed to participate.”

“Well, at least you won, unlike that weakling brat of a trainer.” May sneered. This got everyone laughing.

“I bet he is still travelling around, trying to win leagues but failing all the time.” Tracey laughed unkindly.

“I bet he’s still failing that we won’t even see him in the tournament.” Max boasted.

“It’s too bad that his Pokemon had to run away though.” Misty grumbled, stuffing more food in her mouth. “Especially since I wanted Totodile since I was supposed to be its rightful owner. But they just vanished into thin air!”

“I’m sure that Professor Oak and Gary had something to do with it. The fact that the weakling’s pokemon ran away with their Pokeballs is too unbelievable.” Tracey fumed. When they had confronted the Oaks, they denied knowing anything. And despite him continuing to work for Professor Oak, he can tell that the professor and his grandson were acting more cool towards him. However, because he cannot prove anything, he could not confront them about it.

“Never mind that.” Dawn clapped her hand in an attempt to cheer them up. “No need to worry, we won’t see Ash Ketchum ever again! So cheers! We will never have to deal with his fantasy of becoming a Pokemon Master again!”

“Cheers!”

How wrong they were. For Ash Ketchum has been reborn as the Champion of Heiwa. And he is looking forward to his revenge at the Millennium Tournament.

* * *

_In the Unova League HQ, Unova_

“Champion Iris, there is someone wishing to see you.” One of the guards of the league told her as he entered her office. Her Fraxure which was once the baby Axew was resting at the corner of the room

“Hm, who is it?” Iris grumbled. She was not in her best moods that day. Despite becoming the Champion of Unova in a surprising turn of events, she was dissatisfied with the amount of paperwork she has to do and she could no longer travel freely as before. Adding salt to the wound was the fact that a certain hot blooded kid trainer disappeared and no one knows where he is now and what was he doing.

“It’s one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders, Cilan.”

This made Iris look up, her bad mood disappearing quickly at the mention of her friend’s name. “What are you waiting for? Send him in!”

The guard complied and soon enough, the green haired gym leader came inside with a smile.

“It’s been a long time, Iris.”

“Cilan!” Iris greeted her longtime friend happily. Fraxure came over and happily greeted him as well. “What brings you here, not that I’m not glad to see you.”

“Oh, it’s about the Millennium Tournament.” Cilan whipped out an envelope containing his invitation. “I know that we are automatically allowed to participate, given our positions. But I was hoping that you have heard something about Ash participating as well.”

Iris’s face fell as she shook her head. “Not a word. I asked around, but while he was on top of the list to be one of the invited trainers, no one could find him after he disappeared five years ago. Initially, they were going to send the invitation to his mother in Pallet Town. But Professor Oak spoke to President Goodshow shortly after that and the invitation was given to him instead.”

“That is a bit strange.” Cilan mused. “I wonder if Professor Oak knows something about Ash that we don’t.”

Iris only let out a huff. “Maybe. But I’m mad that that kid didn’t even bother to keep in contact with us. I wanted to invite him to watch me challenge Alder, but I just don’t know where he is!”

Fraxure gave its trainer a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. It knew how much Iris missed Ash despite how much she vehemently denies it.

“We just have to wait and see.” Cilan mused, looking out of the window of the office. “But, we know Ash. He’ll definitely be at the tournament one way or another.”

“Right…by the way, the tournament is going to be held in the Heiwa region. Have you heard about that region before?” Iris asked curiously.

“Oh, I did.” Cilan answered but his face felled. “The region has a sad history behind it and the league.”

Iris blinked at that. “What do you mean?”

“It is said that the Heiwa region was plunged into war with Team Dawn. Unlike most other teams, Team Dawn was far more dangerous. I heard that they would raid towns and cities, stealing food, medicine, other necessities, and worst of all, Pokemon to become test subjects for their experiments.” Cilan explained sadly.

“What?!” Iris exclaimed in shock. “How could they do that? Ripping Pokemon away from their trainers all for their sick experiments!”

“I had pretty much the same reaction as you did when I first heard of it.” Cilan sighed. “But that’s not all. Once they raid a place, they will occupy it and terrorize the people in it.”

“That really is sad.” Iris frowned. “But, what happened after that? There must have been someone to stop them or the league would not have opened up a branch there.”

“As a matter of fact, the current gym leaders and the Elite Four of the Heiwa League were the ones who stopped Team Dawn, earning them their positions once the Heiwa League was started up.” Cilan concluded. “Ever since then, they have earned their reputation of being extremely strong despite having the smallest pool of challengers among all the other regional leagues.”

“That would make them the wild card of the tournament.” Iris mused and gained a determined look. “Right! Then we just have to work harder so that we can match up to them!”

“Right.” Cilan shook her hand, affirming her words. But deep inside, the question of whether their missing friend would be there or not lingered.

* * *

_In Prism Tower, Lumiose City, Kalos_

“Luxray, use Swift!”

The Luxray swung its glowing tail, sending star shaped rays towards a target in the middle of the battle field. The Swift hit straight on the target, causing it to explode.

“Bulls eye. This is your 38th time.” Clembot announced from the side of the field.

“Onii-chan is getting fired up. He really wants to do his best for the Millennium Tournament.” Bonnie remarked to Dedenne. Now a certified trainer, Bonnie had gained ownership of Dedenne from her brother when she first started out her second journey around Kalos. But now, she was on a break to visit her brother and father and because the Millennium Tournament is coming up soon.

“Hey kids.” Their father, Meyer, greeted them with a basket. “Dinner is served.”

“Oh, thank you, papa!” Bonnie and Dedenne cheered as they went over to help.

Clemont glanced up and gestured at Luxray. “Luxray, let’s take a break.”

Luxray nodded in agreement and as soon as the dinner was set up, they dug into their food.

“So Clemont, how is the preparations for the Millennium Tournament going?” Meyer asked his son.

“It’s going well. But, I’m not sure if I would match up to the trainers participating.” Clemont said dispiritedly.

“Onii-chan, you’re thinking too much.” Bonnie chided him. “With our experience travelling with Ash and Serena, we became stronger!”

“Yeah.” Clemont said quietly and turned his gaze up to the ceiling. “I wonder what Ash is doing now. I mean, we haven’t heard from him in years and rumors are saying that he disappeared after returning back at Pallet Town.”

Bonnie became somber at that. “I don’t know. I miss him though.”

Meyer looked at his downtrodden kids and sympathized with them. “Now kids, Ash is a strong trainer. I’m sure that wherever he is, he’s working hard. And maybe you can find him at the tournament.”

Both of his kids brightened up at that. Clemont clenched his fist. “You’re right. I have to work harder. That way, I can one day battle Ash and show him how much stronger I have become.”

“That’s right, onii-chan! Do your best at the tournament!” Bonnie cheered.

With this newfound determination, Clemont summoned his Pokemon back to the field for more practice. ‘I’m only going to get stronger until we see each other again Ash.'


	5. Gathering at Mt.Harmony (Part 1)

The time has come. Two months had passed since the Mt. Harmony Conference and the Millennium Tournament is about to begin. Trainers from all over the world have gathered at Mt. Harmony to compete and win the title of Pokemon Master. Bus after bus and airplane after airplane had come and gone, dropping off visitors and participants at the cliff where the League was located before going back down for more.

In his hideout, Red took a deep breath as he faced his oldest Pokemon: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Feraligatr, Dolphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Dewott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Levanny, Seismitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern.

His Pokemon had all grown stronger, some even evolving to their final stages, some choosing to remain as they are. Red was fine with this for pushing his pokemon to evolve would be the last thing he ever did.

And some declined joining him. Squirtle had evolved into a Wartortle by now but had to continued its duties with the rest of the Wartortle Squad, the former Squirtle Squad which was renamed after all the Squirtles had evolved. As for Primeape, after it had won the P1 Grand Prix, it had decided to remain with Anthony to act as a teacher to other Pokemon that he took in to train. Red understood their sentiments and allowed them be.

Even so, he had also gained several new friends: Lucario, from the starter of Riolu Professor Darcy gave him when he first started out his journey in Heiwa; Decidueye, whom he befriended as a Rowlet back when he was visiting the Alola Region; Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon who wanted to join him in an effort to become stronger after watching him train his pokemon; and Silvally, originally an experiment Pokemon put together by the Aether Foundation but saved from being locked up forever by Red.

“This is it guys. This is the moment we’ve been training for.” He spoke to his pokemon. “We will crush the traitors and show them how strong we have become. We will become the strongest Pokemon Trainer and earn the title of Pokemon Master!”

His Pokemon erupted into cheers of agreement. They will be loyal to their trainer to the very end and they will give it their all if it meant for their trainer to finally break away from the burdens of his past.

Red nodded in approval and collected the six pokemon he would be bringing with him to the Opening Ceremony. “I’ll be back later tonight. So if you want to continue training, I’m fine with it but don’t tire yourself too much that you cannot battle tomorrow.”

His remaining Pokemon gave grunts of affirmation and continued their training. Red left the forest once he was sure that they will be fine and went back to the cave where his Elites and Gym Leaders were gathered. He surveyed them and nodded.

There was Yuko, the rock type gym leader and the big sister figure of the group as she is the oldest; Maddie, a huge softie who has a big heart for her friends and bug type pokemon; Maya, Muraku’s cousin who has a way with words like her Poison type Pokemon; Nick, the friendly grass type gym leader who always looks out for everyone; Wataru, the air head, hyperactive psychic type gym leader; Atsuya, a genius with computers but only with the help of his electric type pokemon; Kalina, the reliable ground type gym leader who is unshakable in whatever she sets her mind on; and lastly, Lara, original part of Team Dawn but defected when Muraku showed her the meaning of friendship, thus becoming the fairy type gym leader.

His Elites nodded back at him and Red took the mantle. “This is it guys, the Millennium Tournament and the debut of our strength to the world. The only thing I ask is for every one of you to give your all and don’t hold back.”

“Right!” The gym leaders and Elites nodded firmly.

Seeing as they are ready, Red lead them to the entrance. “Let’s go!”

* * *

It was a sight to behold at the Pokemon Center as Red lead his Gym Leaders and Elites to the counter to register. As there are no lines forming yet, they managed to get to the counter in no time.

“Nurse Joy, I would like to register the Heiwa League personnel for the tournament.” Red spoke for them.

The Nurse Joy nodded and took their invitations and IDs to process them. “All set. All League Officials have the choice of staying at the Battle Hotel for the duration of the tournament or stay at the Trainer’s Village with the other participants and visitors. Do you wish to stay in either places or stay somewhere else?”

Red glanced at Arata who nodded and turned back to Nurse Joy. “We would like to stay in the Battle Hotel.”

“Very well.” Nurse Joy processed this and handed him several keys bunched together in a key ring. “Here are the keys for your rooms. The Heiwa League will occupy the whole 15th and 16th floors.”

“Thanks Nurse Joy.” Red thanked her and turned to his group. “Let’s go over to that sitting area and handle the room allocations.” He gestured at the couches nearby.

“You guys can do that without me.” Reika waved and went over to the counter to join Nurse Joy. “Since I’m in charge of the logging of the participants and visitors, I have to help out Nurse Joy here.”

“We’ll let you know which room you are staying in later.” Arata promised as the group moved to the sitting area.

“So the Champions and Elites have a whole penthouse suite to themselves, which means our floor would be the 16th floor while the Gym Leaders occupy the rooms in the 15th floor.” Arata summarized. “Room allocations will be…”

Red however tuned out what his Elite leader was saying when he spotted the very people he never wanted to see again. At that time, he was never more thankful for the hood and subtly drew it up to hide his face. Pikachu also noticed them and hid by jumping under the table.

“Red?” Muraku asked, being the first to notice his gesture. The others noticed this as well and were about to ask when an obnoxious voice ran through the Pokemon Center.

“I’m going to beat everyone here and take the title of a Pokemon Master!” Max bragged to his sister, Dawn and Tracey.

“Now Max, don’t forget. Misty and I are competing too. You have to get past us if you want to win.” Brock smirked along with Misty.

“And I will.” Max said competitively.

“Jezz, this is one of the most obnoxious group I ever dealt with.” Nurse Joy muttered to Reika who nodded in agreement. When Brock spotted her, hearts appeared in his eyes and he practically flew all the way to the front of the counter.

“Nurse Joy!” Brock cried love-struck, grabbing her hands. “It brings me great joy to see you here and feel the beating of my heart-!”

Brock never got to complete his sentence for not only Croagunk had did a Poison Jab to his back, Nurse Joy slapped his hands away.

“I am afraid I have no time to deal with your lovey-dovey fantasies.” Nurse Joy said sternly and firmly. Inwardly, she was thankful that the Champion had warned her beforehand of this possibility happening with the Pewter City Gym Leader. “Please produce your invitation and ID to register and I will assign you to your room. That’s it.”

“But Nurse Joy!” Brock wailed, grabbing her shoulder. However, this provoked an instinctive action from Nurse Joy as she slapped away his hand and punched him in the face.

“Hey! How can you do that to our friend!?” Misty demanded furiously.

“Technically, she can.” Reika said coolly as she came over to assess the commotion. “Under the laws of Heiwa, every citizen has the right to practice self-defense if they feel threatened or harassed by a third party.”

“But that’s-!”

“I recommend that you shut up and register quietly or I will have to call security. It will be another 24 hours before you can register if I do so as you will be barred from the Pokemon Center for that period of time.” Reika warned them.

“Misty, calm down. We really need to register or we won’t have anywhere to stay for the night.” Tracey whispered to her.

“He’s right and we’re causing a scene.” Dawn said uncomfortably as people who were watching were now glaring at them, especially the group at the sitting area.

“Fine.” Misty growled, slapping her ID and invitation on the counter. Brock and Max did the same as they waited for the registration to be done.

“All done.” Nurse Joy said neutrally, no longer having the kind smile she and her cousins are known for. “Here are the keys for the Gym Leader’s rooms in the Battle Hotel. I am afraid regular participants and visitors are only allowed to stay in Trainer’s Village.”

“But I want to stay in the hotel with Misty and Brock!” Max whined. “Can’t you make an exception?”

“I am afraid not.” Reika shook her head. “We have strict policies regarding this and the League had established this rule, not us. If you want to complain, bring it up to President Goodshow.”

“That’s it! Just who do you think you are?” May demanded, fed up by her cool attitude towards them.

“Reika, Water Specialist of the Heiwa Elite Four.” Reika said smoothly. “And please leave before I have to call the guards. You are holding up the line as it is.”

“Yeah, move along.” The people behind them grumbled. “You already registered so move along!”

The group scowled but moved away from the lines. Nurse Joy and Reika resumed the registration and logging arrangements but this time with cheery smiles.

“I don’t care if she is a Champion or Elite, she has no right to talk to us like that.” Misty grumbled.

“Agreed. I bet the rest of the Heiwa League is just as snobbish as she is.” Dawn grumbled.

A burst of laughter made them halt in their tracks and search for the source. As it turns out, the peel of laughter belonged to some of the members of the Heiwa League, having heard what Dawn said.

“My, my, the pot is calling the kettle black, isn’t it?” Maya sneered at them and added loudly so that everyone in the Pokemon Center could hear her. “I mean, you’re calling us snobbish when your little friend there was bragging to the whole Pokemon Center that he was going to win the tournament.

“Watch what you say, or you will regret it.” Tracey glared at her.

But Maya merely casted them one of her infamous glares which made them quiver. “What you call snobbish is mere professionalism on our part. I’m sure that everyone in here will agree with what I said. And _you_ should be the ones watching your backs. For we don’t take kindly to people who harass and be rude to our Nurse Joy, whether she can defend herself or not.”

The people in the Pokemon Center nodded in agreement, daring the group to say otherwise. The group felt their faces turn red and quickly fled the Pokemon Center, lest they gain the wrath of the Poison Type Gym Leader and the people in the Pokemon Center on them.

“I’m glad that’s over.” Arata sighed in relief that Maya had not run her tongue too far. At times, this was useful for people like Max and his friends. But there are times she would forget to guard what she said.

Maya let out a hmp and leaned against Nick. “Let’s just get on with the room arrangements so that we can get on with the Opening Ceremony.”

“Alright.” Red nodded, flipping off his hood. Pikachu also peaked out and hopped onto his trainer’s shoulder. “So here are the 15th floor room arrangements: Lara and Maddie, Kalina and Maya, Yuko and Atsuya, Wataru and Nick. For us, we can assign our rooms according to our order.”

“Fine by us.” Daimen shrugged as did the others for they had no objections.

“Now.” Red pressed his hands together. “We just have to get ready for the Opening Ceremony.”

* * *

“Do you think he will be here, Cilan?” Iris wondered as she and her fellow Elites and Gym Leaders finished their registration.

“I don’t know Iris.” Cilan sighed disheartedly. “Nurse Joy said that there is no one registered under the name of Ash Ketchum. And the deadline is closing soon. I guess he really isn’t coming.”

“Don’t give up that easily. I’m sure that he’ll be here.”

Cilan and Iris looked around in surprise and found Clemont to be the owner of the voice. Cilan’s eyes widened in recognition. “Clemont! And Bonnie!” He added when he spotted the young girl beside her brother.

“Mr. Connoisseur!” Bonnie greeted him.

“It has been a really long time.” Clemont shook hands with Cilan eagerly. He spotted Iris and extended his hand to her as well. “And you are?”

“I’m Iris, Champion of Unova.” She greeted them with a smile and turned to Cilan with a questioning look. “Cilan, you know them?”

“Ah.” Cilan nodded. “I met Clemont and Bonnie during a fishing competition in Lumiose City. And Clemont is the gym leader there.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you. Any friend of Cilan is a friend of mine.” Iris grinned.

“Of course.” Clemont smiled back.

“I’m Bonnie and this is Dedenne!” Bonnie introduced herself and Dedenne.

“Nice to meet you as well.” Iris said and admired Dedenne. “It’s so cute!”

“By the way, what do you mean that we cannot give up just yet?” Cilan asked curiously. “And do you know Ash Ketchum by any chance?”

“Of course!” Bonnie nodded like it was the most obvious answer. “We traveled around Kalos with him once!”

Cilan and Iris were mildly surprised by this but exchanged smiles.

“To tell the truth, we too were his travelling companions as well throughout Unova and the Decolore Islands.” Cilan revealed.

Clemont and Bonnie were mildly surprised by this but to be honest, they were half expecting this. Only people whom Ash impacted one way or another would speak of him fondly like they did.

“As I was saying, it’s too early to give up on not seeing him here.” Clemont repeated his words from earlier. “He never gave up during his quest at the Kalos League, so let’s return the favor by not giving up on him.”

Iris blinked at his words and looked down at her hands. “The only reason why I decided to become Champion of Unova is because that kid inspired me to always run forward. I trained and caught more Dragon Type Pokemon to become a Dragon Master. And I did. With my strength…no, with the strength Ash taught me to have, Drayden encouraged me to take the title of Champion. Without Ash, I would just be another trainer wandering around aimlessly, not sure of how I can reach my goal.”

“I share the same sentiments.” Cilan smiled fondly. “It was thanks to Ash my horizons have broadened. My brothers did mention from time to time that they too wanted to go for a journey themselves to gain my views and my strength. But all I can say is that I did not attain it myself. It is only thanks to Ash that I am who I am today. If it weren’t for him, I would have not taken the initiative to start my journey and be simply another Gym Leader and another Connoisseur.”

Cilan and Iris exchanged glances and nodded determinately.

“You’re right Clemont. Ash gave so much to us, it would not be fair of us to give up on him that soon.” Cilan told him.

“That’s the spirit.” Clemont nodded approvingly. “Now, since we have some time before the Opening Ceremony, why don’t we swap stories of our journeys?”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“I want to see your Pokemon, Iris.” Bonnie tugged on her hand.

“Ok. But I also want to see yours as well.” Iris smiled at the younger girl.

* * *

“Gramps, we got to get to them before Brock and the others find out that they were also Ash’s travelling companions.” Gary murmured to his grandfather as they watched the group leave the Pokemon Center from their spot all the way at the other side of the building.

“I agree. If Brock and the others did find out, they will definitely try to taint Ash’s name by telling twisted truths about what happened. And who knows what would happen after that. I know that Iris has a hot blooded personality although it had tamed when she became Champion of Unova. But still…”

“Better safe than sorry.” Gary concluded. “I’ll find Red and let him know about this.”

“And I’ll find Cilan and the others.” Professor Oak decided. “They know me so it’ll be better if I get them away and have Red explain everything to them.”

“Agreed.” The two Oaks went their separate ways, intent on preventing a possible blow up as much as possible.


	6. Gathering at Mt.Harmony (Part 2)

Inside the Pokemon Center, Lara sat alone as she watched the people registering while petting her Sylveon on her lap thoughtlessly. The others had gone on ahead but she wanted to be alone for a while.

“Is this seat free?”

Lara looked up and gave a polite smile to Professor Darcy. “It is.”

Professor Darcy, the regional professor of Heiwa and Arata’s mother, sat down beside the gym leader. “So, how are you cooping as a gym leader?”

“You’ve asked me that nearly every day.” Lara pointed out not unkindly. “But to answer that question, I’m doing well.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Professor Darcy smiled. She glanced at the counter and her eyes became wide in delight. “Brandon!”

Lara jerked to her feet at that, much to her Sylveon’s shock and mild displeasure. But she paid no mind to that as she scooped it up and ran out before Professor Darcy noticed.

Brandon, glanced around for the person calling him and gave one of his rare smiles at the person. He went over and shook her hand. “Darcy! It has been too long.”

The other Frontier Brains were mildly curious of the person Brandon was greeting. Finally, Lucy managed to ask. “Brandon, if you don’t mind me asking, who is this?”

“This is Darcy, the regional professor here. She is an old friend of mine. We grew up and went to college together.” Brandon grinned.

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Darcy bowed politely. “I heard plenty of things about your work as Frontier Brains and I am impressed. I am looking forward greatly to the opening of your new branch here. Oh, Anabel, it has been too long.” She greeted the purple haired trainer, much to the shock of the Frontier Brains except for Brandon.

Anabel greeted her with a smile as well. “It’s nice to see you again, Professor Darcy. I’m not sure if you know this or not, but I will be transferring here after the tournament to take charge of the branch here.”

“Yes, Arata and Red mentioned of that to me.” Professor Darcy nodded thoughtfully. “Well, anyway, I won’t take up anymore of your time. Good luck in the tournament.”

“Thank you.” Anabel bowed and followed her colleagues to their rooms in the Battle Hotel. Despite being reserved solely for League Officials, Scott and Red pulled some strings to allow the Frontier Brains and the Alolan Trail Captains and Island Kahunas who are participating to stay there as well.

“Spill.” Greta hissed once they were away. “When did you meet Professor Darcy?”

“During my vacation here five years ago.” Anabel said nonchalantly. “Since she is Brandon’s old friend, he asked her to put me up for a few days when I first arrived here.”

Greta was satisfied by this explanation and left her alone for it. Brandon, however, had not moved from where he was standing and turned to Darcy.

“That girl with you just now. Is she…?”

“Yes.” Darcy nodded, answering his unasked question. “She’s Solaris’s daughter. I think she must have recognized you which is why she ran off.”

Brandon’s eyes hardened. “And Solaris?”

“In maximum security prison.” Darcy confirmed. “All of Team Dawn is already disbanded or in jail. Arata and the others made sure of it.”

“That’s good.” Brandon closed his eyes. “The last thing we need is for that psychopathic brother of mine to gloat over his goals succeeding just because some grunt somehow managed to pull off his plan.”

“Brandon.” Darcy placed a hand on his arm to quiet him. “No one saw it coming. Anyway, the only people who knows of Lara is you, me, and the Gym Leaders and Elites. They promised to keep quiet about this.”

“Good.” Brandon sighed. “I better get going. We’ll catch up again later.”

“Very well.” Darcy nodded.

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center, a young lady with honey brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and looped through a purple cap stepped off one of the many busses coming up and down the mountain. She stretched from the long journey and released her pokemon so that they can do the same too. She lifted her cape, revealing a pair of familiar warm blue eyes. She was wearing a purple jacket over a blue shirt and a purple skirt. She also had pink boots and a blue tote bag.

“We’re finally here!” She cheered with her Pokemon which consist of Delphox, Sylveon, Pancham, Spoink, Shellos (East Sea), and Audino.

“I wonder if Ash, Clemont and Bonnie are here? Then again, Ash and Clemont would definitely be here.” The lady mused. As she rounded around the Pokemon Center, she saw the people she was looking for at a picnic bench with two of the people she was looking for. She was slightly disappointed that Ash was not with them but at the same time, she was curious of the two people they were with. It was not long before Bonnie spotted her and ran over.

“Serena!” The young girl tackled her into a hug.

“Shh!” Serena shushed and pulled her back to the picnic table. “Not so loud.”

“Serena, what a surprise.” Clemont greeted her quietly, respecting her wishes.

“Clemont, this is?” Iris and Cilan blinked.

“Oh, this is Serena, the current Kalos Queen and our former travelling companion with Ash.” Clemont whispered.

“Sorry about that.” Serena rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “It’s just that I’m in disguise now. When we are in crowds, please call me Sera. Otherwise, I can’t go anywhere without being swarmed by fans. Oh, how rude of me, I haven’t let you introduce yourselves yet.”

“I’m Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur and one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City.” Cilan gave a small bow.

“And I’m Iris, current Champion of Unova.” Iris greeted with a handshake.

“Nice to meet you. Is Ash here?” Serena asked, looking around.

“I’m afraid not.” Clemont frowned. “No one has seen him since he disappeared five years ago.”

“Oh.” Serena’s face fell.

Seeing this, Iris gave her a sympathetic smile. “Cheer up, I’m sure that the kid will show up sooner or later.”

“But I wonder why he disappeared all those years ago.” Serena said in a small voice.

“I can answer that.”

The group of five looked up in surprise. “Professor Oak!?”

Professor Oak nodded in greeting with a slightly strained smile. “Hello everyone. As I was saying, I have the answers that you want.”

“Do you know where Ash is?” Serena asked hopefully.

“In a sense, yes I do.” Professor Oak nodded. “But I can only give them after the Opening Ceremony. In fact, I can bring you to him.”

“He’s here?!” Iris said in shock. “But why wouldn’t he come to see us? We’re his friends!”

“I know, unlike some other people.” He muttered the last part in disgust. “Anyway, I also have to ask you keep quiet about this for now. Don’t tell anyone that Ash is here, including his old travelling companions.”

He directed the last part at Cilan and Iris, taking them by surprise.

“Excuse me, but what do you mean by that?” Cilan asked.

“Please trust me on this. You cannot tell anyone about this. Wait until Ash tells you his part of the story. Oh, and please do not believe anything which anyone says about him. Again, Ash is the only one with the whole story which is unaltered by lies.”

“Professor Oak, what is going on?” Serena asked fearfully, not understanding what the pokemon professor was saying.

Professor Oak sighed at that. “All I can say is that Ash experienced a traumatic experience by those he once thought close to him. The rest is up to him to explain. Now remember, don’t tell anyone that Ash is here and don’t believe anything anyone says about Ash.”

With that, he abruptly left, leaving the group in confusion.

“What do you think he meant by that?” Clemont wondered.

“Who knows?” Iris narrowed her eyes. “But this tells me a lot. Professor Oak knows what happened to Ash. And whatever it is, it is not good.”

“I agree. I don’t like all the secrecy.” Bonnie trembled.

Serena clenched her fist at that and lowered her head. Now, her cap was shading her eyes. “Guys, we have to help him.”

“I agree. But we have to get the story to do so.” Cilan pointed out. “Let’s wait until Professor Oak and Ash explain everything before we jump to conclusions.”

“Excuse me!” Daimen called as he came around the corner. “The Opening Ceremony is about to begin in an hour! Participants are required to gathered in the main stadium now while visitors may proceed to the stands!”

“Ah!” Iris shot up from her seat. “Cilan, come on! We have to go!”

She grabbed Cilan’s hand and dragged him along to the direction of the stadium.

“Wait for me!” Clemont called as he ran awkwardly to catch up with them.

“Somethings never change.” Bonnie sighed and took Serena’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be cleared up tonight. Let’s enjoy the Opening Ceremony now and worry about Ash after that.”

“You’re right.” Serena forced a smile and adjusted her cap. Inwardly though, she was still worried for her long time crush.

* * *

The stadium was crowded when Iris, Cilan and Clemont arrived there. An usher directed Cilan and Clemont to the field in the middle of the stadium and Iris to the platform below the stage to take her position as Champion.

When Iris arrived at the platform, she gulped at the presence of the older champions from the other regions as they turned their gaze to her. The only one she recognized was Cynthia who waved and offered an encouraging smile as she took her spot beside her.

“Overwhelming, isn’t it?” Cynthia asked to strike up a conversation.

“Yeah.” Iris nodded, thankful to the older woman for trying to distract her. “I never been to an event as big as this.”

“It certainly is. Pity that Ash is not here.” Cynthia sighed. “I was hoping that you had seen him here.”

Iris frowned as she remembered Professor Oak’s warning. “Sorry, but Cilan and I haven’t been able to find him at all.”

“I see.” Cynthia closed her eyes for a second. “It’s a pity. He is a trainer with a lot of potential. I would like to have a battle with him here and see how far he can go. By the way, have you met Heiwa’s Champion?”

Iris blinked at where Cynthia was gesturing at and her eyes widened at the sight of the Champion standing at the end of the platform. “Who is he?”

“That’s Red. He took on the mantle of Champion five years ago after defeating the former one. Funny thing is that the former champion later on took the mantle of the leader of the Elite Four after one of them resigned.”

“I see.” Iris could not take her eyes off Red. He was a mysterious fellow, especially since he has his hood on, hiding his face from everyone.

Meanwhile, Red was internally surprise to see Iris as a Champion. He was slightly thankful that Gary had warned him that his travelling companions from Unova and Kalos were here and that he had the forethought of letting Pikachu go with Professor Darcy instead of staying with him. While people would not recognize him because his hood and slight changes in his facial looks. Hopefully, it would be enough for the traitors to not recognize him.

Part of him misses his friends and wished that he could reach out to Iris now and comfort her of her nerves. But that will have to be later, after the Opening Ceremony.

Up on the stage, the MC took his place and the crowds became silent. Jessie smirked and snapped her fingers. Instantly, fireworks shot out from the top of the stadium, enthralling the audience.

“Welcome everyone to the Millennium Tournament!” Jessie yelled into her mic, provoking the audience to cheer along with her. Jessie waited for them to die down before continuing. “This is the place where you can prove your strength and reach the top! Whoever wins the tournament will be granted the prestigious title of Pokemon Master! So trainers, go out there and show them what you got!”

“You got it!” Someone in the crowd yelled.

“And now, presenting the organizer of this event, President Charles Goodshow!”

Jessie passed the mic to the short man and stepped aside. President Goodshow waved at the crowd for a while before beginning his speech. “Trainers, I welcome you here to the Millennium Tournament. I commend you on being able to stand on this field. This is a huge honor, so live up to it. I ask for you to not focus on reaching the top but on the journey you will take to reach the top. With that all said, I would like to introduce the Champions of each region.”

Smoke puffed out as part of the stage split open, lifting the platform of the Champions. One by one, they stepped out as the smoke dispersed.

“First, we have the Champion of Kanto and Johto, Lance!” President Goodshow waved at the Dragon Master who kept a stern look and nodded at the crowd.

“Next up is Wallace from Hoenn who took back his title from Steven a year ago!” Wallace gave the crowd his charming smile.

“And the beautiful lady of Sinnoh, Cynthia!” Cynthia gave the crowd a polite smile and wave.

“The young Dragon Master Iris who became Champion of Unova just two years ago!” Iris gulped as the crowd’s attention was directed at her. Her feet shook and she felt like she was going to faint.

_‘Just be yourself.’_

Iris nearly jumped at the voice in her head that sounded very much like the kid whom she travelled with once but quickly regained her composure when the message sank in. She held her head high and nodded slightly. She had no idea of who gave her that message and how but she knew she had to focus as Champion of Unova.

Taking a deep breath, she winked at the crowd and waved. “Hi everybody!”

President Goodshow nodded in approval at that and continued the introductions. “And from Kalos, a well-known actress besides being a Champion, Diantha!” Diantha gave a small bow along with her signature kind smile.

“Last but not least, Champion of the youngest but powerful league as well as our host for the tournament, Champion Red of Heiwa!”

Red gave a mysterious smile as he flicked off his hood. The crowd gasped at how young and handsome he was. But certain people were shocked as to how similar he looks to a certain hot blooded trainer they know.

“And now, a few words from our host.” President Goodshow passed the mic to Red. But before he went to the side, he placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Welcome back Ash.”

Red nodded subtly and turned to the crowd. He took a deep breath to center himself. People will have guessed somethings by now so he will put an end to them later. Planting on his ‘Champion smirk’, he addressed the crowd. “As Champion of Heiwa, I welcome you to our humble region. We are honored to have you here. Before I explain the rules of the tournament, I have a few requests to make on behalf of the people of Heiwa. Firstly, while we welcome you to our region, we expect you to respect our culture and history. In addition, a word to the press that we have the right to remain silent to your questions as we see fit. We also do not appreciate any form of invasion of privacy. If you cannot respect our requests, we have every right to deport you and bar you from returning to our region.”

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Wallace whispered to Lance.

“It may be. But if you think about the region’s past, it would make sense.” Lance whispered back.

“Ah.” Wallace nodded in understanding and resumed listening to Red.

“As for the rules of the tournament, we will start out with three Preliminary rounds. The first round will be one on one matches. The second round will consist of two on two double battles. The last round will be three on three matches. All matches will be decided randomly according to the computer. With the Preliminary Rounds, 300 participants will be narrowed down to 40 lucky participants. From there, we will have the Final rounds which will consist of five rounds.”

Red paused for breath before continuing, “So there. I hope that you will all give your best for this tournament. At the same time, remember this. This tournament is meant to test the bonds between trainer and pokemon. Only those who remember this will be able to reach the top. Are there any questions?”

“I have one!” Max shot his hand up and pointed at this. “Are you Ash Ketchum?!”

Arata and the Elites inhaled sharply while the gym leaders looked around nervously. While part of the crowd was curious as to how Red would answer, some of the league officials like President Goodshow were glaring at Max for his impromptu question. But Red remained calm and waved at the crowd to quiet down.

“Young man, all I can say is this: I have no idea why you would think that Ash Ketchum and Champion Red are the same person.” Red said firmly and stepped down, passing the mic back to President Goodshow.

The short man glanced at Red briefly before speaking again. “Thank you Champion Red. And with all that, let the tournament begin!”


	7. The Truth and Identity Revealed

Once the Opening Ceremony was over, Max, Brock and Misty met up with Dawn, May and Tracey at one side of the stadium.

“I’m sure that Red is Ash Ketchum.” Max growled.

“That’s not possible Max.” Misty scoffed. “Ash Ketchum is a weakling. There is no way that he would be a champion.”

“I have to agree with Misty.” Brock nodded in agreement. “It may be very disconcerting that he looks like that weakling, but I am fairly certain that he is not Ash Ketchum. With this tournament, we will show him that we are stronger without him holding us down.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Max begrudgingly admitted that the older man was right. Out of the corner of her eye, Dawn spotted Iris and Cilan moving away. Her eyes lighted up in glee at the prospect of more people to turn against Ash.

“I’ll be right back.” She said and ran over to the two. “Iris! Cilan!”

Iris and Cilan froze in their steps and turned to face her. Unbeknown to her, they had heard everything the group said and had been angry, hurt and confuse. But Cilan refused to let Iris confront them and made her move along to find Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. But luck was clearly not on their side so they forced themselves to act as normal as possible.

“Hello Dawn.” Iris said coolly and Cilan merely offered a polite nod.

Dawn was miffed by the cold reception from the both of them but chalked it up to tournament stress.

“I wanted you to meet some of my friends who were also once Ash’s travelling companions. We bonded over the fact that Ash is a weakling and should stop his journey after his mother brought up some valid points.” Dawn said laughed unkindly.

Iris badly wanted to lunge at her but was held back by Cilan’s hand on her shoulder. When she spun around to give him a piece of her mind, her words died in her throat when she saw something she never thought she would see in the connoisseur’s eyes. Rage.

Before either of them could say anything to the blue haired coordinator, Daimen and his Noivern shuffled in between them.

“Excuse me! We are about to close off the Stadium! Please process to the exit in a fashionly manner. Have a good night and get enough sleep for tomorrow’s matches!”

He proceeded to push Dawn back to her friends, despite her protest, and then pushed the whole group to the exit. His Noivern, however, pushed Iris and Cilan to a different exit where Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were waiting.

“There you are! We were looking for…what happened?” Clemont asked when he saw their downcast, angry faces.

“Cilan?” Iris turned to him to let him explain. Cilan nodded and proceeded to explain everything they learned from Dawn. By the time he was done, the Kalos trio were visibly shaken.

“I cannot believe it.” Clemont shook his head in disbelief. “I know that none of us have actually met his old friends before…”

“But this is unacceptable!” Bonnie fumed. “Friends are supposed to help each other out! Not backstab each other!”

“I agree, but it appears that their friendship with Ash was not as real as I thought.” Professor Oak spoke up, startling some of them.

“Professor Oak, is it because of them that Ash disappeared?” Serena asked sadly.

“I’m afraid so. But this was not how we wanted you to find out.” Professor Oak sighed. “Anyway, come with me. Ash agreed to see you guys now.”

They’re faces lighted up at that and nodded eagerly. Professor Oak then brought them to the Battle Hotel, much to their surprise.

“Wait a minute, I thought the Battle Hotel only allows League Officials such as Cilan and I to stay here, and the Frontier Brains.” Iris pointed out as Professor Oak spoke to the receptionist to let them in. The receptionist, having being told beforehand to let Professor Oak and the people with him inside without needing to register, allowed them to do so.

“You’re right.” Clemont nodded in thought. “The only way Ash could be here is if he is…” His eyes lighted up in realization as did Cilan’s, having come to the same conclusion as he did.

“Don’t tell me, Ash is…” Cilan muttered and then broke out into a grin. “This only makes me want to see him more!”

“What are you talking about?” Iris frowned at him, not understanding what he was saying.

“You’ll see.” Cilan winked while Clemont only grinned. Iris and Bonnie pouted at being left out while Serena sweatdropped. Nevertheless, she was hoping that they would share what they know soon.

“Alright, we can go in now.” Professor Oak told them as he passed out visitor’s tags to Serena and Bonnie before clipping the last one on his coat. “Come along, we’ve better hurry before he changes his mind.”

* * *

“Guys, don’t you think that they are suspicious and probably know something about Ash?” May whispered to the group, having seen Professor Oak bring Iris’s group in.

“I have to agree.” Dawn nodded and her eyes landed on Serena. “I recognize her! She was the coordinator who defeated me during the Hearthome City Contest last year! She shouldn’t be able to enter the hotel since only League officials are allowed to stay there.”

“Let’s follow them and see what they are up to.” Max proposed. This was immediately agreed by everyone and they started to follow them. But Muraku abruptly stepped in their way with his Houndoom, blocking their way.

“I’m sorry I cannot let you pass until you have registered and obtained permission of the person you intend to visit to enter the hotel.” He said politely, yet firmly.

“What about them? They didn’t register.” Misty jabbed her finger at the direction of Professor Oak’s group who had been waiting for the lift and heard what they said.

“They had been registered beforehand by Champion Iris.” The receptionist spoke up from her desk, having been asked by Professor Oak to not let it out that it was Red who let them in.

“What! Oh, um, yes!” Iris quickly ratified her mistake and nodded. “I was the one who registered them earlier.”

“What about me? We’re friends, right? Surely you already registered me” Dawn said hopefully.

Iris eyed her and turned to the receptionist. “I don’t know her.”

This made Dawn freeze and eye her in shock. “But Iris-!”

“Oh, look, our ride is here!” Iris cut her off and entered the lift with the group, thereby cutting off Dawn’s protest and indignant cries.

Dawn tried to follow them into the lift, but Muraku’s Houndoom jumped in her way, growling softly.

“Register first.” Muraku handed them forms, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Brock and Misty huffed, grabbing the forms and helping their friends register.

* * *

“Phew, we got rid of them.” Bonnie sighed in relief, leaning against the walls of the lift.

“Yeah. Dawn had it coming.” Iris smirked.

“Iris.” Cilan sighed.

“What? I meant it when I said that I didn’t know if. If I did, I would have figured that she’s a backstabber and not the Dawn we thought we knew.” Iris huffed angrily.

Cilan blinked and suddenly understood what Iris was feeling. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Iris. I forgot that you are just as hurt as Ash probably was at her betrayal.”

Iris looked up at him and gave a tired smile. “You’re forgiven.”

“Well, I for one am glad that they didn’t follow us and figure out where Ash is.” Clemont spoke up. “By the way, which floor are we going to?”

“The 16th floor. But we have to stop at the 14th floor and go up using the stairs from there.” Professor Oak told them. “That way, Misty and Brock will not be able to track us from downstairs.”

“It’s a good idea.” Cilan nodded. “Since we said that Iris is the one who registered us, it would make sense for us to stop at the 14th floor since she’s staying there.”

“By the way, why in the world did the receptionist say that I’m the one who registered Serena and Bonnie in?” Iris pouted at Professor Oak.

“Ah, I told the receptionist not to tell anyone who is the one who actually let us in. I didn’t think that she would say that it was you.” Professor Oak gave her an apologetic smile.

“It would make sense though.” Serena said thoughtfully. “I mean, you are the only one among us who has the highest position of Champion. Less people would ask questions if it is you who registered us.”

“Oh.” Iris blinked. “Well, at least we know what to say if anyone asks us in the future.”

“We’re here.” Bonnie pointed out when the lift came to a stop. The group left the lift and headed straight to the 16th floor from the stairs. There, Arata was waiting for them at their penthouse entrance.

“Welcome to the Heiwa’s Champion and Elite Four penthouse suite.” Arata greeted them with a knowing smile. “Your friend is waiting for you.”

Iris, Bonnie and Serena blinked and exchanged glances. The answer as to where Ash is came crashing down on them as their eyes became wide.

“Ash is Champion Red of Heiwa!?”

* * *

_“Ash is Champion Red of Heiwa!?”_

Inside the living room of the penthouse suite, Red winced at the loud volume of the girls. Internally, he hoped that no one else heard it. Pikachu and Anabel, who happened to be there as well, smiled at him sympathetically.

“Don’t worry, our floor is soundproofed. I made sure of it.” Reika smirked at him.

Red casted an annoyed look at her. “You anticipated this happening, didn’t you?”

“Maybe not.” Reika shrugged. “But I figured that with all the secrecy regarding your identity, I figured that it would not hurt to have some safeguards around us. In this case, it certainly helps.”

Red let out a sighed but straightened up when he heard Arata coming in with the group. He frowned when he did not see Gary among them. “Where’s Gary?” He whispered at Arata when he took a seat beside him.

“He said that he’ll join us later.” Arata whispered back and nodded at his friends. “For now, I think you should greet them.”

Red sighed but stood up and went in front of the group. “Hi guys. I’m sure you already figured it out. But yes, I am Ash.” He said, removing his hood.

“Ash!” Iris and Bonnie tackled him into a hug. Dedenne scurried out of Bonnie’s satchel to greet Pikachu with a rub of its cheeks.

“It really is you!” Serena exclaimed, pulling Red into a hug once Iris and Bonnie released him.

Anabel, who had been watching, felt a pang of pain in her heart, watching Serena hug Red tightly. Arata noticed this and gave her a comforting nudge. It was no secret to him that Anabel and Serena like Red. The problem is that Red was still oblivious to girls and it’s hard for him to get into a relationship, given his status.

While they had gotten closer during their travels around the Heiwa region, Red still only saw Anabel as a really close, dependable friend. And while Serena sincerely wants to help Ash, Arata doubt that she actually knows how to. Anyway, Arata was not going to take either girl’s side unless Red responded to either of their feelings. Even so, he had a very strong feeling that only Anabel can help Red.

“So this is where you have been for the past five years.” Cilan remarked as he and Clemont placed a hand on each shoulder.

Red shrugged and whipped out his red hat from his pocket and tugged it on. “I’m sorry about that. But certain things happened and I had to get away from everyone to clear my thoughts.”

“We know.” Serena said sadly. “We know about your friend’s turning their back on you.”

“It was worse than that. My mother was the ringleader of the notion.” Red tugged down his hat. His friends fell into an awkward silence at that.

Reika sighed and gestured around. “I wonder why you are all still standing around. It’s easier to catch up while sitting down. We have couches for a reason after all.”

“Reika, remind me why you and Maya don’t get along together? Oh wait, you just did.” Red deadpanned as he sat back down between Anabel and Arata. The other’s followed his example and became spread out over the living room.

“Um Ash, why don’t you introduce your friends to us?” Professor Oak suggested. “I know that she is one of the Frontier Brains.” He pointed at Anabel. “And the other two are part of your Elite Four but we don’t know their names.”

Red grimaced for forgetting about that. “Sorry. Anyway, this is Anabel, Arata and Reika. You guys know Professor Oak. So the rest were my travelling companions from Unova and Kalos. They are Cilan, Iris, Clemont and Bonnie. Anabel is a Frontier Brain in the Kanto branch but she will be transferring over to Heiwa after the tournament to start the Heiwa branch.”

“So you two will be in the same region like you were when you were travelling.” Reika giggled.

“Reika.” Arata sighed while Red glared at her. Anabel said nothing but her face was becoming notably red. Seeing this, Serena’s heart sank at the prospect of another person liking Ash.

“And she was also my travelling companion here in Heiwa when I was competing in the League.” Red continued. “And Arata, who was the Champion of Heiwa at that time but now the leader of the Elite Four, is the son of Professor Darcy, the regional professor here. So when I first met Professor Darcy, she introduced me to him and he had been a great help in parts of my journey.”

Arata ducked his head at that. “Well, truthfully said, I don’t know exactly how much I helped him. But I do know that he helped me a lot, what with helping me take down the remnants of Team Dawn.”

Iris’ eyes became wide at that, remembering Cilan’s story of Team Dawn. “Wait! You mean you fought against Team Dawn!”

“Only a fraction of the original team.” Red grimaced. “At that time, some of the old members of Team Dawn were trying to revive the group to continue their boss’ goals. I just so happened to be at the wrong place at the right time. So, that lead me to fighting them.”

“There are times I really doubt that you were actually not trying to look for trouble.” Arata deadpanned. “Worse yet, Anabel eventually also became involved and you two had to play hero, getting into more trouble.”

“And you thanked us for it.” Anabel said smoothly.

“Right.” Arata nodded with a sigh.

“And that leaves Reika.” Red gestured at the auburn lady who grinned and waved.

“Hi, I’m the third member of the Elite Four and the water specialist of the crew. I used to be the Leader of the Elite Four but after Arata became an Elite, I gave up that mantle to him.”

“Two of my other Elites are out now. So I’ll introduce you guys to them later.” Red told them. He plasted a smile and turned to Iris and Serena. “I heard that you became the Champion of Unova and Kalos Queen some time ago. This may be a bit late, but congratulations.”

“Thanks Ash.” Serena smiled. But Red’s smile became strained and he flinched.

“Um, if you guys don’t mind, please call me Red. I don’t want anyone to know I am Ash Ketchum just yet. So in private or public, call me Red so that you won’t accidentally slip.”

“Alright then.” Clemont nodded as did the others. Serena however became saddened by this which did not escape Arata’s notice.

“Ah!” Iris suddenly screamed, jabbing her thumb at him. “You were the voice that helped me calm down during the Opening Ceremony!”

Everyone’s eyes danced between Red and Iris, wondering what the Dragon Master was talking about.

“Oh, that.” Red tugged on his hat with a mysterious smirk. “I picked up a few things during my time here.”

Everyone stared at him weirdly but Red was unaffected by this. He glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. “Uh oh! We got to check on the match ups for tomorrow before curfew!”

Arata and Reika’s eyes became wide as the former quickly switched on the TV and searched for the line ups.

“We’re not late, we swear!” Daimen cried as he and Muraku burst inside the penthouse suite, making some of the jump.

“We still have another fifteen minutes until mom comes up.” Arata mumbled as he struggled to quickly display the line ups.

“What’s going on?” Iris frowned, tilting her head in confusion as Red and his Elites rushed to scan the now displayed line ups on the TV.

“Professor Darcy is particularly strict on us going to bed on time. So we have to check our line ups now and go to bed before she finds out that we’re still up.” Red muttered, quickly finding his opponent to be Winona in the morning in Stadium 4.

“Why are you all still up?”

This made them freeze in place and slowly turn to face the stern look of Professor Darcy and her Delphox.

“Mom! We were just looking for our line ups. We’re sorry! We got caught up with Red’s friends and Daimen and Muraku just got back from their post!” Arata bowed in apology.

Finally noticing the crowd, Darcy blinked. “Oh, why didn’t you say so earlier? I’m Professor Darcy, the regional professor here.”

“Ah, I’ve heard about you.” Professor Oak stood up to shake her hand. “You are quite well known for your research in Pokemon Biology to find cures for certain Pokemon illnesses.”

“It’s nothing.” Professor Darcy replied modestly and surveyed the group. “I’m glad that Red actually has friends outside the Elite Four and Anabel, which can certainly make him forget about curfew. But still, bedtime is bedtime. And the same goes for all of you.”

“Can’t we wait for a few more minutes?” Reika begged, not taking her eyes of the TV. “I’m just about to find my opponent.”

“I’m afraid not.” Professor Darcy reverted back to her stern mode and switched off the TV, much to Reika’s dismay.

“Ah! I haven’t figured out who’s my opponent and when!”

“Don’t worry, you’re up against a trainer from Unova name Dino in Stadium 2 in the evening.” Arata told her. “I memorized everyone else’s matches, time and location in case you are wondering.”

“You’re a livesaver.” Daimen sighed in relief.

“Now, bed.” Darcy said pointedly. The Elites and Red groaned but followed her orders, lest they get hit with a Hypnosis by Delphox.

“It was great seeing you guys again, but we have to save the catching up for tomorrow.” Red sighed as he led his friends and Anabel to the door.

“Professor Darcy has an interesting taste. One moment, she has a sweet taste and another, she as a fiery yet controlled taste.” Cilan sweatdropped.

“Tell me about it.” Red rolled his eyes. “If it is one thing we are afraid of, it is the wrath of an angry Professor Darcy and her Delphox when they are in their ‘motherly’ mode. Well, we’ll see you guys tomorrow. I’ll make sure that Daimen and Muraku have a proper introduction then.”

“Alright.” Clemont nodded, placing a hand on Bonnie. “Let’s go now. Serena, do you have any place to stay for the night?”

“Ah! I forgot to get a room at the Trainer’s Village!” Serena cried as she remembered.

“Then you can stay with us. Clemont and I are staying in Trainer’s Village.” Bonnie proposed.

“Thanks.” Serena sighed in relief that she has a place to stay for the night. They soon left with Professor Oak as Cilan and Iris went back down to their respective floors.

“I better get going soon then.” Anabel told Red. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait, can I walk you there?” Arata suddenly appeared beside Red.

“Arata? But what about Professor Darcy?” Red raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

“Don’t worry, she gave me permission.” Arata waved and gestured for Anabel to follow him up to the 19th floor where the Frontier Brains were staying.

“So, is there anything that you want to speak to me about?” Anabel asked once they were out of earshot of Red.

Arata sighed and nodded. “As a matter of fact, yes. It’s about Red and Ash.”

Anabel blinked but her eyes fell when she understood what he was saying. “I see.”

Arata nodded with a frown. “Whether Red admits it or not, he views Red and Ash Ketchum as two different people. And this is creating a psychological split between the two identities. Remember what he told Max just now at the Opening Ceremony?”

“I do not know why you would think that Ash Ketchum and Red are the same people.” Anabel quoted. Her eyes became wide in realization. “Don’t tell me Red really thought of himself separated from Ash at that time.”

“Indeed. While he allows certain people to realize that he was Ash, he doesn’t acknowledge that he is Ash. He only acknowledges that he was once Ash in the past but is dead now. Which is why I need your help.”

“You want me to show him that Ash still lives in Red and there are no real differences between the two identities.” Anabel said quietly. “If so, why didn’t you ask Serena?”

Arata eyed her for a moment. “She likes Ash, yes. But she doesn’t know Red, and they are different sides of the same coin. Red is the identity Ash created for himself here in Heiwa in the light of his so-called friend’s betrayal. He created Red not to hide his identity as Ash, but to kill the pain Ash experience from the betrayal. You however, know both sides of the coin. You know Ash just as well as you know Red. Only you can understand his pain and help him through it.”

“Truthfully said, I don’t know how successful I can be with that.” Anabel sighed. “And he might want to be with Serena. And if so, I won’t stick around to disturb them.”

“I’m not going to take either of side to decide on who gets to be with Red, but from my personal point of view, he’s happier with the both of you around as his friends.” Arata pointed out. “Remember that. Even if you think that Red will be happy with Serena if he actually likes her, he is still happy with you as his friend. It’s going to be the same vice versa.”

Anabel kept quiet in thought at Arata’s words. She offered a smile and nodded. “I’ll think about it. And regarding to Ash and Red, I’ll do my best. I may not succeed, but I have to at least try.”

“And all I ask if for that.” Arata came to a stop at the 19th floor. “Good night, Anabel. May you do well in your battles.”

“I wish the same for you as well.” Anabel nodded politely.


	8. vs Altaria

The next day, it was barely dawn when Red, his Elites and their Gym Leaders woke up and gathered at Red’s hideout.

“Based on the line ups, none of us have been unlucky to be matched against each other.” Red stated as he analyzed the line up on the TV screen. “And our matches are spread out across the next few days. So, the only ones battling today are me, Reika, Yuko and Daimen.”

“I’m up against a trainer from Sinnoh, and Daimen is up against Whitney, Goldenrod City’s Gym Leader.” Yuko mused.

“Since we are having our battles today, we have to get ready our strategy for them. As for the rest, I’m sure that they can do training as well.” Red mentioned and switched off the TV. “One more thing, I want every one of you to not use Mega Evolution or Z-Moves early in this stage. Leave it to the Final rounds.”

“Why not?” Arata frowned. “You told us that we should do our best yesterday.”

“It’s a psychological trap.” Muraku realized. “Without the usage of Mega Evolution or Z-Moves, we can catch our opponents off guard in the Final rounds. Also, we should try to avoid showing our whole team early on the tournament. Try to repeat using the same pokemon for each rounds so that our future opponents will only be focused on them and not expect our surprises.”

“That is a good plan.” Arata admitted. “Well, we should grab some breakfast before we watch Red’s match which is first.”

There were murmurs of agreement and they headed back to the Pokemon Center to grab something to eat. But Red headed to his pokemon’s sanctuary to pick out the pokemon that he would use today. Given that he found out who his opponent is last night, he had some time to think about it.

“Red, will you be using me?” Pikachu asked hopefully.

“Sorry buddy, but I don’t want to use you until the Final Rounds.” Red shook his head. “Many people are already suspicious of my identity. I want to prolong it as long as possible. Don’t worry, at the end of the tournament, I will reveal the truth.”

“Are you sure?” Charizard asked skeptically. “I mean, you might meet those traitors again during the preliminary rounds. And we want a go at them.”

“If that happens, I’ll let you guys have a go. But for now, I’m sticking with Lucario, Decidueye, Silvally and Flygon.” Red commented.

“Don’t worry, we’ll fight your worth out there.” Lucario assured the other pokemon.

“That doesn’t stop me from worrying for you.” Charizard said pointedly at Red, the other pokemon nodding in agreement.

“What’s there to worry about?” Red raised an eyebrow.

Charizard was about to answer but Pikachu shook his head. “Don’t. There’s no use in talking to him about it now. You’ll only waste your breath and Red will be late for his match. Let’s wait until tonight to talk to him about it.”

Charizard thought about it and admitted that Pikachu was right so he sighed and nodded. “Alright then.” Turning back to address Red, he pointed a claw on his chest. “Just go out there and do your best. Whatever we want to talk to you about can wait until later.”

Red frowned but nodded, respecting his pokemon’s wishes. “Very well then. By the way, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena know who I am. So don’t be surprise if I bring them here later.”

His pokemon who knew said people cheered but those who did not exchanged skeptic looks in fear that the betrayal episode would repeat again. Seeing this, Red pulled Pikachu and Charizard aside.

“Please teach all of them to trust in my friends.” He said softly. “Especially you, Pikachu. You saw them last night so you will be able to convince them better. I need every one of them to trust Iris and the rest. They will be crucial in helping me.”

“With what?” Pikachu tilted his head.

“Facing my past.” Red said, adjusting his hood. “I have to go now. Don’t push yourselves in training.”

“We won’t.” Pikachu and Charizard chorused. But once he was out of sight, Pikachu sighed at Charizard.

“I hate seeing him like this. He’s trying to hide it, but he has a lot of conflict inside him over his identity of Red and Ash.”

“Me too.” Charizard let out a low growl. “It’s those traitors’ fault that Ash is like this!”

“I know.” Pikachu nodded somberly. “While Red doesn’t treat us any different than Ash, it’s different, and not in a good way. I miss the old Ash. Red is a powerful trainer and cares for us very much, but underneath all that, he is just a hurt person who is carrying the wounds of Ash in his heart.”

“I miss Ash too.” Charizard sighed.

“Me too.”

Pikachu and Charizard spun around to see Meganium who had spoken. Behind her were some of Ash’s oldest pokemon: Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Sceptile. Each of them had the same concerned looks Pikachu and Charizard had.

“Guys.” Pikachu sighed.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Typhlosion rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

“Don’t be. We all feel the same way for Ash. It’s natural.” Charizard sighed. “But we have other things to worry about. Get back to training. We got to show those losers our true strength!”

The pokemon roared in approval and proceeded to continue with their training.

“With this fire burning in them, they’ll definitely overcome every opponent they face.” Pikachu said confidently.

“Yeah, but let’s hope that the fire doesn’t burn them out before the matches they are supposed to present.” Charizard said jokingly.

* * *

It was nearly 9 am when people began pouring into the stadium. Among them, Anabel, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena quickly found their seats and waited for the match to begin.

“It’s too bad Cilan can’t come.” Iris lamented. “He was looking forward to watch the match but his match was posted at 9.30 so he didn’t want to cut it close and rush from here to Stadium 1.”

“Oh, but luckily, I have the perfect gadget for this kind of situation.” Clemont smirked, pushing up his glasses.

Serena freaked and turned to Bonnie. “Will it work? I mean, we can’t afford to have it exploding here!”

Bonnie and Clemont burst out laughing at that, much to Anabel and Iris’s confusion.

“Relax Serena.” Clemont pulled out a simple video recorder. “While my inventions had gotten past the exploding stage, my dad made me promise that I would not use any of them while I am on Mt. Harmony. So he got me this video recorder to use instead.”

Serena blushed in embarrassment. Taking pity on her, Anabel spoke, “Clemont, you better start recording for Cilan to watch now. They are going to start soon.

Sure enough, The MC, James, tapped several times on the mic to get their attention. “Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first match of the day here in Stadium 4!” He greeted from the MC box. “This is going to be an exciting match! For facing Winona, Gym Leader of Fortree City, is none other than the Champion of Heiwa, Red!”

Both trainer box rose from the bottom of the stadium, eyes firm and hand clutching their pokeballs.

“It is an honor to face you here in the tournament, Champion Red.” Winona gave a small bow. “I may not be able to defeat you but I will not back down. I have my pride as a gym leader.”

Red let out a small smile as he admired her spirit. “I have to admire your determination and your unwillingness to give up. But I’m not going to go easy on you for that.”

“The one on one battle between Champion Red and Gym Leader Winona will now begin. Trainers are not allowed to substitute their Pokemon and the battle will be over when one side’s Pokemon can no longer battle.” The referee announced the rules. “Trainers, bring out your pokemon!”

“Go, Altaria!” Winona summoned her faithful and most trustworthy friend to her side.

Red’s eyes twinkled as he called out his Pokemon. “Decidueye, battle by my side!”

Both Pokemon appeared on the field and Winona eyed Decidueye in interest. “I never seen such a pokemon before.”

“Folks, we are seeing both their pokemon and it is an interesting matchup. While Altaria has the advantage of being a Flying/Dragon type, Decidueye has the additional power boost from being part Grass, part Ghost type.” James told everyone.

“And Decidueye is also the final evolutionary form of Rowlet, the Grass type starter of the Alola region.” Red added. “Interestingly, Rowlet and its second evolution Dartrix are Grass/Flying type.”

Winona’s interest in the Alola region was now visible. “I would like to know more about the Alola region after our match if that is fine with you.”

“Of course.” Red nodded and then smirked. “But first, let us focus on the match. May our match be one to be remembered.”

“Champion Red gets the first move. Battle begin!” The ref brought down his flags.

“Decidueye, get in close and use Shadow Claw!”

Decidueye let out a cry as it flew over to Altaria, its claws glowing purple. Without the need of a verbal warning, Altaria flapped its wings to take it into the air and spun away to avoid it. But the tips of Decidueye’s claws grazed Altaria’s underbelly, causing it to wince and become unsteady for a moment.

“Altaria, steady yourself and use Dragon Breath!” Winona called out. Heading to its trainer’s command, Altaria flapped its wing to steady itself and fired a green beam from its beak.

“Block it with Steel Wing.” Red calmly ordered.

Decidueye’s wings gained a metallic sheen and raised them in front of itself to block the incoming Dragon Breath. Much to Winona and much of the audience’s shock, Decidueye was barely pushed back by the force of Dragon Breath and broke through it.

“Time to go on offence.” Red smirked, tilting his head to reveal his hidden eye glinting. “Use Frenzy Plant!”

Winona’s eyes became wide and quickly ordered Altaria to fly higher. But Decidueye was faster and slammed its glowing body on the ground, causing thorny roots to fly out of the ground. The roots slammed at Altaria from all directions.

“Altaria!” Winona cried out as the Humming Pokemon plummeted down, fainted.

“Decidueye, catch it!”

Decidueye dutifully swooped below Altaria and safely brought it down, much to Winona’s relief.

“Altaria is unable to battle.” The ref declared, seeing the swirls in the fallen pokemon’s eyes. “Decidueye wins. Therefore, moving on to the second round is Champion Red.”

Winona quietly returned her pokemon, thanking it for its hard work and met Red as he petted his Decidueye.

“Congratulations on moving on, Red.” Winona extended her hand.

“Thanks. I’m sorry if I was too brutal on Altaria.” Red said sincerely.

“It’s alright. It means that you are giving your all which is what I want.” Winona shrugged it off. “About Alola…”

“I have a few books about that region that you can borrow.” Red offered. “Also, since you are no longer in the tournament, go have a vacation there before going back to Fortree City.”

Winona blinked but nodded. “I’ll think about it. Again, thank you.”

Up in the stands, Anabel’s group had moved outside to discuss what happened while heading over to Stadium 1 for Cilan’s match since Red’s match ended a lot earlier than anticipated. Iris was trembling at the prospect of a Dragon type pokemon going down with very little effort on Decidueye and Red’s part.

“That was so…” Iris was unable to describe how she felt for the match. “I mean, Decidueye defeated Altaria and was not fazed by that Dragon Breath!”

“Calm down Iris.” Serena sweatdropped with the others as she tried to calm down the girl. “I’m just as surprise to see As-Red take down his opponent without a lot of effort. But, if you think about it, while his opponent is a Gym Leader, he’s still a Champion.”

“Serena’s right.” Clemont pushed his glasses up thoughtfully. “Even though Decidueye could have completely overpowered Altaria, I think Red intentionally did not have it go all out in the beginning.”

“But why?” Bonnie frowned in confusion. “He never battled like that before.”

“It has been like this since I started travelling with him throughout Heiwa.” Anabel sighed. At everyone’s questioning looks, she elaborated, “I don’t have all the details since I only started travelling with him after he obtained two badges. But from what I was told, Red started to change his battling style to hide himself from his so-called friends.”

“But it is deeper than that.” Arata suddenly popped out, joining the conversation.

“Arata!” The group, sans Anabel, jumped.

“Not so loud.” Arata shushed them. “I’m in disguise right now so that I can move around easily.”

They paused and observed him. Instead of his red suit, he was now wearing an orange shirt with a red jacket over it. He also wore white pants and red sneakers. He also had a yellow cap, hiding his red hair and face.

“Sorry.” Serena said apologetically. “But what did you mean that it is deeper than that?”

“I’ll tell you later. Too many people here.” Red cautioned, his eyes darting around. “Are you guys headed to Stadium 1 by any chance?”

“Yup.” Iris nodded. “We’re going to watch Cilan’s match.”

“I figured so. Once he has changed, Red will join you guys there.” Arata said quietly. He shook his head and planted a grin. “I to go. Another friend of mine will be having his match soon. I’ll see you guys later.”

“That Arata. Always popping out of nowhere and then disappearing.” Anabel muttered as Arata disappeared in the crowd. “When I was travelling with Red, he would always do that. Heck, we didn’t find out that he was the Champion at that time until one of Team Dawn’s grunts let it slip.”

“It must have been a wonderful journey.” Serena said wistfully, wishing that she had found out about Ash’s situations sooner so that she could be by his side.

Seeing this, Anabel shrugged. “I’m going to be honest with you, it was not as ‘wonderful’ as you would think. Much of the region was still recovering from the war against Team Dawn. So a lot of places did not have the most pleasant sights. But right now it’s doing well. Despite the change in Championship, the region recovered well.”

“It must have been hard.” Iris said sympathetically. “Well, let’s not focus on that any more. I can’t wait to see the look on Cilan’s face when he realizes that he could actually watch Red’s match and still make it in time for his.”

The others only offered wry smiles at Iris’s joke.

* * *

“What did I miss?” Arata asked as he sat down beside Reika at the VIP viewing box for the Elites and Champions, ignoring the looks of the other Elites and Champions who were also watching.

“Nothing much.” Reika shook her head. “The introduction is over. They are choosing their first pokemon now.”

“May the winds guide you Xatu!”

“Show them what you got Milktank!”

“Begin!”

“Milktank, Body Slam!” Whitney yelled, taking the first move.

“Avoid it.” As Milktank jumped at Xatu, throwing its entire body weight into the move, Xatu merely spread its wings out and took a few steps back at the last minute. As Milktank landed on the ground where Xatu was before, it rode on the shockwaves of the move to get up high in the sky.

“Unbelievable! Xatu is riding on the shockwaves to get up in the air!” The MC said in shock.

“I remember this. Daimen is proficient in directing his Pokemon to read the air currents and take advantage of them.” Steven mentioned, remembering his match against the easy going Elite. Despite not being a Champion anymore, Wallace had given him permission to take his place there while he spoke with Winona regarding her match.

“Wow, he sure is a rocker in the air.” Sidney joked, only to earn a kick from Phoebe who was sitting beside him.

“Psychic to hold it in place.” Daimen directed.

Xatu’s eyes glowed blue as Milktank was encased in the same blue line. It tried to struggle out of it but the Psychic was too strong.

“Use Attract!” Whitney yelled in desperation.

Despite being suspended in the air, Milktank winked and hearts flew over to Xatu.

“Cut them down with Air Slash. Don’t let up until Milktank is down.”

Xatu complied, landing and cut down the hearts with Air Slash despite needing to release Milktank from its Psychic hold.

“Chance! Body Slam again!” Whitney called out.

“Is she insane!?” Reika half yelled, gripping her hair.

Arata rolled his eyes. “Daimen has this in the bag.”

“Direct the Air Slashes up!”

Xatu merely tilted its body upward and sent the Air Slashes up at the now vulnerable Milktank who was midair with nowhere to dodge. In less than five seconds, Milktank had fainted.

“Milktank is unable to battle. Xatu wins. Therefore, Elite Four Daimen will be moving on the next round.”

“Waa~” Whitney wailed, hugging her Milktank close. “We lost!”

Daimen sweatdropped and snuck back to the VIP viewing box where Arata and Reika were waiting for him. “Man, I forgot that she likes to throw tantrums at her losses.”

“How old is she even?” Reika shook her head.

“Anyway, Red won his match, right?” Daimen turned to Arata.

“Do you even need to ask?” Arata smirked. “He won with no real effort.”

“Glad to hear that.” Daimen grinned.

“The Heiwa Elites are not one to be underestimated.” Phoebe muttered to herself, observing the trio despite them not taking any notice.

“They aren’t.” Steven shook his head. “Truth to be told, I was not even sure that I could reach the Champion when I took on the Elite Challenge. I had a few close calls which I pulled through thanks to luck.”

“Wow, they really are tough.” Sidney said with wide eyes. “We have our work cut out for us.”

“Indeed.” Steven nodded thoughtfully. He shifted his gaze back to the Heiwa Elites and accidentally caught Reika’s eye. She eyed him for a moment and smirked. Steven only smirked back, knowing the challenge she was issuing with that smirk.

“Reika, what are you doing?” Daimen asked her, shifting his gaze between Steven and Reika.

“Nothing. Just wanting to avenge my loss against a certain steel type trainer.” Reika sang.

Arata and Daimen eyed Steven from the corner of their eyes and exchanged smiles. There was nothing they could do to stop Reika once she set her mind on something. If she wanted to challenge Steven in the future, they could only wait and see if she will be successful or not.


End file.
